


Only Son

by TfpWolfGirl



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Father Kanan, M/M, Mama Hera, Mpreg, Protective Thrawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfpWolfGirl/pseuds/TfpWolfGirl
Summary: What if Ezra wasn't really the son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger but was adopted by the instead when he was a baby and they just never had the chance to tell him.A What if story about Ezra being the son of Eli and Thrawn.





	1. acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Apoligies that the time line doesn't match up perfectly with cannon i'm working on fixing that. But needed to get this idea out there cause when you wanna read something and it isn't a thing you gotta make it a thing! Enjoy my crazy late night idea!

It all happened so fast. It was love at first sight and stolen moments of intimacy whenever they could both sneak off. That was till Thrawn found the convenient solution of needing an aid. It wasn’t until being shipped off to the academy that Eli began to notice that his uniforms weren’t fitting like they should. At the time neither of them had suspected anything was out of the ordinary until the morning sickness and hormones kicked in. When Eli and Thrawn finally went to a small clinic in the lower levels hidden from the prying eyes of anyone of concern they received their answer. A plump yellow Twi'lek nurse seemed way too happy to tell them that their baby boy was perfectly healthy and happy and almost fully developed. based on what little knowledge the clinic had on interspecies relationships she said that the baby was due in little less than a few weeks give or take.

The walk back to their shared academy room was quiet. Nothing like the silent contemplation Thrawn always seemed in but a colder silence that sent thick tendrils of dred down Eli’s spine. There was already so much to worry about the discoragment bordering on taboo with interspecies relationships, The fact that he hadn’t figured out he was pregnant sooner, The fact that he wasn’t showing like any normal human pregnancy should at this age, The Fact that he hadn’t even felt the baby kick around yet (or maybe he had, he couldn’t tell anymore), AND The Fact That Thrawn Was So Karking Quiet! He hadn’t spoken a word since the big reveal only stuck close to Eli’s side as they made the trip back up. Eli tentatively stole a quick glance at his midsection where a now too small bump had settled. He shoved his hands into his pockets in an effort not to place his hands on it and try to feel his baby boy growing inside him. A Baby he already had so much love and fear for. It wasn’t until Thrawn closed the door to their room that Eli spoke up from his seat on his bed. “I’m sorry. I know we didn’t know anything like this could happen when I was on the suppressants. And I know it was unexpected and I know how much you like everything to be planned out perfectly and all and I just don’t know what to do” Eli finally broke down in a silent sobbing as warm tears began to flow down his cheeks. He couldn’t even tell if it was from his own feelings or the hormones. He didn’t even register thrawn's hand on his back rubbing small circles till he unconsciously began to lean into the touch. “I’m just so scared. For us, For the baby. I just don’t know what to do.” Eli cried as he threw himself into Thrawn's open arms anchoring himself with fistfuls of his uniform jacket as the love of his life quietly shushed and calmed him. “Do not worry about all that. I was fully aware of the possible risks when we entered the point of a physical relationship I even found research articles on the topic. I could never be mad about us creating life. I am actually quite happy, I could think of no better mate or mother for our children. Though our sons timing leaves much to be desired.” Eli couldn’t help it when he laughed a bit into Thrawn’s chest before frowning again. “What are we going to do? If the Academy, let alone the imperial Military, found out about our baby I can almost promise you they would take him away Emperor knows what they would do to him. I can’t even imagine” Eli began again as he layed back down on the bed covering his face in stress. “Then don’t imagine it. Not yet. For now just relax and focus your mind on better things.” Thrawn said attempting to console him as he laid on top of Eli resting his ear and the side of his head to the baby bump almost like he could hear his son as he wrapped his arms around Eli’s waist content to relax. That’s when his focus brought another question to his attention. “Do you think the baby bump is too small?” he asked “In human’s we swell up like an overstuffed nuna ready to pop in the final months. I’m just worried.” Thrawn actually had the gaul to laugh quietly for a second at the mental image of Eli swelled up in such a manner before he answered. “Chiss pregnancies work almost the opposite of Human ones. The babies are smaller when they are born but they grow faster than a human infant until they become toddlers and the pregnancy ends with illness, Our doctors say it is to keep the women up and moving as long as possible due to our ancestors dangerous conditions during evolution. As far as a Chiss pregnancy is concerned you are a glowing radiance of fertility.” He finished relaxing again with a small peaceful smile as her shifted his arms into a tighter hold


	2. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Thrawn get ready for the baby to come but Thrawn is hiding his plans from Eli.

As the days began to drag on the baby bump stayed pretty much the same size. The only difference was in Eli. The illnesses as Thrawn could describe were basically needing to puke every time you ate anything other than crackers and water. And it kept getting worse when the need to pee every half hour was thrown into the mix halfway through week 2 of knowing who was to blame for all the suffering. Thrawn on his part kept his mouth shut as Eli openly complained about the mounting difficulties of pregnancy and offered up warm embraces by the end of the rants gently kissing Eli’s forehead and placing a hand on the baby bump. But no matter how much Eli asked what Thrawn was planning to do after the baby was born would make him answer. He would simply smile in a way that didn’t reach his eyes because he knew the obvious facial expressions would comfort Eli. It made Eli worry he hated being kept in the dark like this. But he had no choice.  
On Week 3 he was sitting peacefully on his bed enjoying a rare moment in between needing to be in a classroom or bathroom and just relaxing. Until Thrawn walked in and began throwing cloths and other necessities into a suitcase as Eli watched in confusion over his data pad. “Whatcha doin there?” he finally decided to ask. “You and I have a week of sick leave and combined normal leave time. We also have a ship to catch in 40 standard minutes that will take us to the planet Lothal where the baby will be born.” Thrawn answered like he was saying the weather much to Eli’s surprised silence as Thrawn zipped up the suitcase and waited by the door. Eli stood and walked over following thrawn quietly as he absorbed what was now going on. He spoke up as they boarded the ship. “Why Lothal?” Eli asked. “It is an outer rim planet with a very minimal imperial presence at the moment. And the Medic there was the better trained one out of the other two options I had looked into for our specific purposes.” Thrawn answered in a hushed tone as the ship entered Hyperspace. Not wanting to attract the wrong attention as they made their way to their small bare quest room that would be theirs for the night while they traveled.  
The ride was spent sleeping and following the same routine that Eli had been doing the past few weeks grateful for Thrawn’s planning since they had their own small bathroom and fresher. Even though Eli was damned sure he was never going to use the old unwashed thing. Eli had never been so happy in his life as when they finally landed on Lothal quickly emerging at the small but busy port filled with locals as everyone browsed the market of fresh produce and homemade wares. If they had time later Eli wanted to return to look around and see if he could find some nice things for the baby. He passed through the market quickly as Thrawn rushed him around to the hotel to drop everything off before walking back out into the streets always on a tight schedule. The clinic was nestled in a corner at the edge of town and seemed to radiate the feeling of sketchy. But it was cleaner than the transport ship from earlier so that was at least a good start. Thrawn walked him up to the front desk as he checked in and they were immediately rushed back into a small room with a chair and an exam table. “This is… Different” Eli said trying to find the right words. “At least it's not the old family barn, that's where my cousins were born.” He added trying not to lighten the mood fractionally. Thrawn gave a small sigh that set off suspicious warning bells in Eli’s head as Thrawn turned to him “There is something we must discuss, concerning the baby.” Thrawn began but before he could elaborate the doctor came in. He was a short man with a white stubble beard and calloused hands that spoke of years of hard work. “You must be Eli.” The man said with a surprising volume for such a stout body. “Here, here, take a seat on the table” He said ushering Eli over and sitting him down before pulling a scanner out of a back pocket. “What term are you in?” the doctor asked activating the device and smacking it once for good measure before pointing it at Eli’s abdomend. “We don’t know it kind of was a surprise” Eli said as a blush began to burn his cheeks. “Yep see that all the time here.” The Doctor said as he began to read from the beeping scanner. “Yep all the time.” he repeated. “Yep you’re ready to go. Come in tonight after the sun sets. I’ll let you in and we’ll see if we can’t get you out of here in a timely manner.” The doctor said before quickly walking out of the room and closing the door. “Tonight?” was all Eli could say, as he repeated what the doctor had said.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn tells Eli what they will be doing after the baby is born.

It was only an hour or two till the sun would completely set even though a set time would have been preferred. So they traveled around the closing market place wasting time. “You had something to tell me?” Eli asked thrawn as they silently strolled through the now thinning out crowds. “Yes, but this is more of a private conversation that would better be held in a less open environment.” He answered. To anyone it seemed like a normal and believable excuses but Eli could see through Thrawn better than Thrawn himself could. Eli knew Thrawn was stalling, not wanting to discuss whatever was on his mind. He was about to bring it up and push the subject when Thrawn walked off suddenly to a small stall with a white cloth roof decorated in colorful streamers and children’s toys. Eli looked at thrawn with suspicious eyes knowing he was blatantly avoiding the subject now. Eli joined him as Thrawn lifted a small stuffed animal off the booth. “What’d ya find?” Eli asked curiously. “You wanted to find the baby a gift, I believe I have found the solution.” He said handing Eli a stuffed loth wolf from the table it was bright white like freshly fallen snow. “Aren’t you afraid it’ll get dirty?” Eli asked. “It can be washed. I like what it represents. Wolves were often used in art to express family and loyalty through their pack mentality.” Thrawn clarified. All Eli needed to hear was family and he smiled down at the toy with blue button eyes. “Perfect” He said purchasing the toy without a second thought before walking back to the hotel room to wait out the rest of the evening since thrawn insisted he not eat before going into labor as all the market stalls finally closed up. As soon as Thrawn closed the door behind him Eli asked again. “Okay now we’re in private and I want to know what you wanted to say to me”. The most stoic man Eli had ever met seemed to flinch in pain as if the words had struck him. It sent a feeling of dread down Eli’s spine as he gripped the toy loth wolf closer to his chest like it was a shield for what Thrawn had to say. “The other reason we are here on Lothal is due to there being a very good family here that is willing to adopt our son in secret.” Thrawn forced himself to say as Eli’s entire world crumbled around him. He hadn’t felt his legs give out till Thrawn was lowering him onto the bed to sit. “No, No I… We can’t just, I, No I won’t do it! I refuse to even think of the idea! I am not, We are not going to give up OUR baby to, to Complete strangers!” Eli shouted at him as he finally got his head back into this galaxy. “I have explored all other options” Thrawn said not having the strength to meet Eli’s eyes as he lifted the Loth Wolf off the floor that Eli hadn’t relized he had dropped. Thrawn stared at it like the toy would come alive and give him answers but he eventually spoke back up. “I want to keep him just as much as you do. A family means everything to the Chiss. But logically we can not just disappear from the Empire together and I will not risk our son falling into the hands of the imperial system. If we kept him the empire would find him and us eventually and he would suffer from our decision. I will not allow it. This was the best option for him. To grow up in a stable environment far from the Empire’s military influence and unfortunately, far from us.” Thrawn finished handing the toy back to Eli. He hated Thrawn in that moment, He hated his idea and the logic that came with it. But deep down… He knew it was best for the baby. To grow up far from the persecution of the inner core where interspecies laws were more lenient and overlooked, where things were calm and stable. A stability he knew that he and Thrawn could not currently provide. As if sensing his acceptance Thrawn spoke up “I have discussed everything with the couple. He will be loved and cared for as well as completely blend in.” He said still refusing to meet Eli’s eyes. “Who are they” Eli said so quiet it was almost a whisper, like if not talking or saying it allowed could fix everything and make it go away. “Ephraim and his wife Mira Bridger.” was all Thrawn seemed able to force out as he handed Eli the data pad with all their communications together. Detailing an in depth bio of each of them along with through background checks and financial records, it even listed where they both attended schools at age 5. But what struck Eli was the picture of them together at the top of the screen, the picture of the people who he was letting take his baby away from him. People that Eli couldn’t bring himself to hate. He silently cried into Thrawn’s arms as the sun set outside and it was already too soon to leave.


	4. Stolen moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has the baby

It was a short walk to the clinic and Eli walked in a daze clutching the Loth wolf to his chest. The door of the clinic was open and the nurse stood inside waiting with a smile on her face that seemed too big. She led them back to the same bare windowless room from earlier except the examination table had some pillows and blankets added to it in an attempt to make it more welcoming. She led Eli and had him sit on the table and lay into the surprising plush pillows as she retrieved an IV needle and quickly snatched his arm. Eli felt so numb inside that he never even felt it until the drugs being administered made him feel all tingly and giddy inside. Thrawn Came up and grasped his hand and Eli smiled widely at him. The nurse put up a small curtain around his chest blocking his view of his abdomend. He felt a chill as his clothes were partially stripped away then covered by what he assumed to be one of the blankets. Before long the doctor walked in and began to speak but Eli was so out of it that he never heard a word of the conversation the man spoke to the Thrawn and the nurse. Thrawn grabbed his focus with a hand cupped around his cheek gently as his abdomen became warm all the sudden, like a heating pad was being applied. Thrawn glanced over the small curtain and even though his facial expressions never faltered Eli could tell his face became a shade lighter than before. It made Eli giggle a bit as Thrawn gave his attention back to him. Moving his mouth as if speaking from the end of a long tunnel and the words sounded like a distant echo. Thrawn's attention was suddenly pulled away by the doctor calling him from behind the sheet and he walked over paling a bit more while putting on the same strong calm facade that always made Eli feel like everything in his life was under control. The sound of a baby’s cries brought Eli immediately out of his drug induced haze as the lopsided grin fell away to a desperate instinctual need to be with his child. All the sounds around him came back to full volume as Thrawn walked back over holding a small towel wrapped bundle in his arms already attempting to calm the child's cries. It looked extremely domestic and out of place to see his face so calm and joyful. It sent joy and the warmth of unconditional love straight to the center of Eli’s heart as Thrawn laid the newborn onto his chest keeping a hand gently wrapped around their sons small head. He was the most beautiful thing Eli had ever seen. Silent tears of love and joy fell from his face as he realized the baby had the same blue wisps of hair as Thrawn and his olive skin. The baby’s cries died off to soft whimpers as he opened his eyes. They were a startling baby blue just like Eli’s mothers were. “Hi my little joy” Eli said softly to him. “Oh, the wolf” Eli reminded Thrawn as a small hand emerged from the towl and grasped onto one of Eli’s fingers. It was so small, Eli couldn’t help it as he laughed the tears of joy still trickling down his face. He finally understood what his mom had meant. “You never know what true love is till you have a baby of your own” She would say smiling warmly at him as she recalled happy memories. Thrawn placed the toy in Eli’s arms below the baby and smiled at Eli laughing to himself. “He has a strong grip.” Thrawn said leaning over. Smiling happily at the baby, Their baby… The baby he was about to give up. The realization hit him like a brick wall as the doctor removed the curtain finally the blanket covering the line of bacta patches over his abdomend. The nurse decided to then pop her head back in and say “I just got the call that the parents are on their way to pick him up.” She said as the tears trickling down Eli’s face turned into a stream and he held his baby closer. Not wanting this stolen time of joy to ever end. But as the minutes ticked on the nurse eventually came back “It’s time” was all she could manage to say. Eli looked down at his child sleeping in his arms, a tiny hand on the loth wolf and another still on his finger. “No matter what happens, No matter where you go or where I go, remember that your daddy’s will always love you. No matter what, Forever!” he cried harder as he brought the baby up to his face and kissed his tiny forehead before handing him over to Thrawn. He watched as thrawn held him in his arms quietly whispering his goodbyes in private before slowly walking over to the nurse. Making sure that the towel was securely tucked around him and that the loth wolf would make the journey with him before hesitating at the nurses outstretched arms. Ultimately handing him over not willing himself to look up from the floor as he did so. If Eli’s heart hadn’t already broken the desperate cries of his, no not his, the baby not wanting to be taken away did it. Eli sobbed as he crumbled in on himself as Thrawn walked over and held him. As his sniffling calmed a bit Eli looked up at Thrawn “I want to go back to Coruscant” he whispered not being able to tolerate the planet any longer now that the only memories of Lothal he would ever have would be sour and sad. Thrawn quietly nodded as he went to fetch the doctor so they could leave as soon as possible. The crying of the baby still bouncing around in Eli’s head.


	5. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Thrawn are in the same space again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode Hera's Hero's.

It had been years and yet the memories still haunted Thrawn till this day. It always brought back sour memories of a final goodbye that should never have happened but was needed for the sake of everyone involved. Eli had grown distant in the aftermath still not even able to look at the fading scar on his abdomen. For his own mental health and safety Thrawn had made the final decision to send him to the only place he could trust to heal Eli’s broken heart and soul, his home Csilla. After the initial anger Eli presented him, which was fully planned and expected, he began to return to a semi normal state. The act of giving Thrawn “The Cold Shoulder” as Eli called it was the biggest attempt to show his distaste for the move. Now they would speak over the visual private communications after Thrawn's shifts every afternoon. The color had returned to Eli’s face and Thrawn's family had taken him in with open arms and the care and attention were bringing Eli back out of his cocoon. It still stung to be so far away from the one being he loved more than his art and he was positive Eli felt the same if the upset face was anything to go by when they hung up in the morning. But every time Thrawn reminded himself that it was what was best for Eli and that the mental improvements were leaps and bounds ahead of what they used be while in the Empire’s ranks. But he always noticed the sad and depressed look Eli would present every time a child would run by in the background. He often thought back and reanalyzed the situation making sure the decision had been the best. And he always concluded with the same decision he always hated. But now was not the time for looking back, now was the time to display a mask of indifference and calm as he stepped out of his quarters. He had been sent to address a growing rebel problem in the sector as requested by Governor Pryce. The small sharp faced women always seemed to get on his nerves one way or another, though he would never let that show. To get a break from her he had volunteered to assist in the occupation of the planet Ryloth. In an attempt to quickly clean it up. He was walked through the new headquarters as he read and researched the Syndulla family whose home they now occupied. Finding it too predictable that the Lothal rebel cell had come to assist as he read over information on Hera. He was drawn from his thoughts as Slavin continued to list off the security updates that Thrawn had requested and he had carried out as if expecting praise. He handed over the data pad to a stormtrooper, he would finish reading over the information later when he had more time to focus on it without the annoyance of others trying to draw his attention. He stepped into the elevator barely listening as Slavin finished off his list by the front entrance again complaining about why they needed to increase the security. He ignored the quick movements out of his peripheral vision as they headed to the elevator and it closed behind them, a sign because Thrawn had deliberately made sure it stayed open. The sound of it moving away gave him all the knowledge he needed to confirm his assumptions. The rebels had fallen for the bait.  
Ezra knew he had jinxed their good luck the second the words had left his mouth. He really needed to work on that. Everytime someone said that the mission was going to be easy, or was going smooth everything went to sith hells in no time flat. It was frustrating. Ezra Barely pulled Hera back to safety in time when the elevator opened, figures the times when chopper would actually come in handy he was never around. The murder droid would have been a great distraction as he zapped black splotches all over that fancy white suit the higher ranking imperial had on. But there was something different about the new blue skinned imperial that seemed to draw Ezra in through the force and as he curiously scanned the new guy over in the force he could feel something almost familiar about his presence that Ezra couldn’t quite put his finger on. He would have to figure it out later he saw an opportunity, the elevator was still open which was a bit odd but hey, when you’re trapped down like a sitting Nuna any opening for escape was a welcome one. Hera quickly closed the door behind them glaring daggers at the imperials who had taken over her home. Ezra was more than happy to not be on the receiving end of that glare. He had been once when he accidentally broke the table in the main hang out of the ghost after trying to get away from zeb, the big fur ball did NOT appreciate having his bow rifle turned bright pink. And facing Hera’s glare had not been fun. As soon as the elevator began moving Ezra couldn’t shake the connected feeling he had to the blue alien in the force and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why. He had never met this alien before in his life, he didn’t even know what species the guy was. “Who was that blue guy?” Ezra asked “I don’t know” was Hera’s response sounding like she couldn’t care less. Which was probably for the better right now. Escape was still priority number one at the moment. “Well, how are we gonna get out of here?” He asked voicing both their thought and trying to focus now on nothing but escape.


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn sees Ezra for the first time in years and doesn't know who he is or why he seems so familiar.

It hadn’t even been a full standard hour and the trap had already been sprung. Thrawn quickly sent out an order for all alternate entrances and exits to be on full alert as Thrawn turned to Slavin “Have the number of troops guarding the main exit reduced by half of the standard amount.” He said turning to the man who was wearing that same dumbfounded shocked expression he had whenever Thrawn gave him an order he didn’t understand. “Then there would only be two men guarding the main entrance” Slavin said putting particular emphasis on the fact that this was the main entrance as if the mere fact held a form of importance above all other entrances into the home. “I am aware” Thrawn said even toned. “I am attempting to make this exit more appealing to our uninvited guests. By drawing them here it will be simpler to corner them and therefore a faster capture. I am simply baiting a trap so to speak.” Thrawn explained as the light of understanding lit up in Slavin’s face. “So now all we have to do is leave and wait.” the man answered with a sly smile thinking he was clever. Thrawn was positive that his overconfidence and easily read face is what had led to the poor condition of the rebel containment on Ryloth much as the overconfidence and complacency of the rebels had led to the swift loss of the rebels leader’s home. They retreated to Slavin’s office to wait as Thrawn brought up the live video feed from the security camera in the main entrance. With only a quick glance at the office Thrawn had noticed the Kalikori was absent from the room and pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. ‘So that is their reasoning’ Thrawn thought to himself knowing that the rebels in the building would obviously be someone with a deep knowledge of the house as well as a deep connection to the artifact taken. Leaving only two options Cham or Hera Syndulla. But cham was too well known and sneaking around was not his favored style of battle, leaving only hera. Thrawn turned to look at the stained glass image of their small family in the office, stained by blaster marks obviously placed there by slavin in frustration, and couldn’t help but draw similarities between the artistic image and what could have been his own small family of three. His mind drifted to what life could have been life if they had kept their son. Passing on his vast knowledge of how to truly read and appreciate art, how to ride a speeder, the look on Eli’s face as Thrawn taught their son how to use a blaster and fight hand to hand combat. He hid a small smile at the imagined memories and how he craved that they were real. He suddenly felt a small pang of jealousy for Cham Syndulla for having what he didn’t but quickly dismissed the feeling. Slavin was rambling again as he looked at the monitor on his desk. As soon as the droid appeared on screen Thrawn knew what was about to happen and called for Slavin to follow as they both walked into the elevator. As soon as the doors opened to reveal a Twi'lek woman Thrawn knew he had the infamous Hera Syndulla. Unfortunately Slavin was not as wise to the events transpiring as he barked at the woman to move and return to the kitchen, obviously irritated in the thought that a wayward servant was getting in the way of the trap. She responded with the familiar heavy accent of the indigenous people as she walked off Thrawn decided to let the events transpire and allow Hera to believe she still possessed some ominosity. It may well draw out some more rebels hiding in the shadows since she obviously didn’t come alone. So instead had her brought back over and no sooner than he gave the orders a new trooper emerged from the shadows. Thrawn inwardly smirked to himself as he knew they were both caught even if the rebels didn’t know it yet. He began by simply asking questions feigning ignorance and when the tactic was reciprocated he knew that Hera was catching on. Instead of letting the sharade continue he moved the small party to Slavin’s office drawing everyone’s attention to the Kalicori interested to see if Slavin even knew what the artifact represented. But when he immediately believed the made up story Thrawn became tired of the game bearly masking a sigh of annoyance at Slavin’s ignorance as he began to unravel Hera’s disguise. He saw the rebel dressed as a trooper begin to tense fractionally as the being under the helmet realized just how much trouble they were in. Even through all this Slavin still wasn’t getting it through his dense skull. Thrawn could afford this time to be a bit dramatic since he was obviously going to have to spell it out for Slavin, how the man made captain was beyond him. As Thrawn came in close he didn’t miss the small flinch from Hera as he relayed an abbreviated version of her history and he was rewarded with her dropping the act and her out of practice accent. Even with all that Slavin didn’t get it forcing Thrawn to voice the obvious relation she had to Cham syndulla as he placed both hands behind his back pulling out a hidden blaster set to stun. Watching the imposter storm trooper tense up out of the corner of his eye, preparing to make a move. The rebel never even got the chance to stand back up before being blasted as Hera watched in shock. Thrawn drew her attention back to the conversation by placing a hand on the back of her chair. Hera glared daggers at him as Slavin then went over to the downed rebel to remove the helmet. “I can assume that is another one of your friends from the Lothal rebel cell?” Thrawn asked knowing the answer. Hera just continued to glare at him as Thrawn called in a trooper from outside. “This isn’t a Twilek.” Slavin exclaimed in anger as Thrawn couldn’t hold it in and rolled his eyes at Slavin’s stupidity, He was growing to be worse than Pryce. Thrawn looked down at the downed rebel and paused. That blue hair. It was too familiar but for the likes of him he couldn’t place why. The face wasn’t familiar at all to him and he had never encountered the boy before. He couldn’t think for some reason as he watched Slavin force Hera to carry her down comrade to the prison cells. He had to snap out of this, he could think about the boy later maybe it was his youth that had struck a nerve. But for now he had to continue to present a strong unfazed front. As he finished up his conversation with Hera from earlier. He had obviously awoken Hera’s anger as she attempted to get a rise out of him. It partially worked as Slavin became offended. Thrawn held up his hand to silence the man, Hera quickly becoming the person he favored holding a conversation with on this planet. He thanked her and allowed the door to close before giving the order to have the Kalikori transported to his office to join his collection. A memento of sorts from the planet and his enemy. But again Slavin refused to keep his idiotic comments to himself and Thrawn couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the man by his shirt and lifted him fractionally growling out his distaste before realizing his actions. Quickly dropping the man before smoothing out the confrontation the fear in Slavin’s eyes enough to show Thrawn that the man had learned his lesson. What lesson that was thought was anyone's guess. That was when Thrawn's mind returned to the young rebel sharing a cell with Hera, It was time to figure out who the boy was and why Thrawn felt a connection to him.


	7. Drawn in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's own confusion at the bond he feels to Thrawn.

Ezra knew the mission was going to end badly the moment the elevator opened back up placing hera right in front of the Blue Alien and Slavin. Ezra only stared at the Blue alien as the familiar feeling of being drawn to him through the force returned. He tried to shake off quickly for Hera’s sake but it wouldn’t go away, like an itch you couldn’t reach. The sound of someone commanding the guards brought him back to the present as he saw the two other troopers walk over he picked up his pace fractionally and motioned to the two troopers that he had it covered. Needing to stay with Hera. He shoved her as gently as he could without raising suspicion. It was this part of the job that he hated. Having to take hera back to the Imperials den and throw her to the Loth Wolves. He could sense Hera was nervous and anxious as he led her back to Slavin’s office. He knew that he should be too. But again that stupid itch in the force. The blue skinned aliens presence was calming to him almost relaxing in a way. It was annoying to feel your enemy’s presence and have it calm you down and feel the force pull you in to it. So he just tried to ignore it and focus on the present and stick to the facts as he led Hera to the office and pushing her into a chair. Taking up a parade rest off to the side like Sabine had taught him was the proper procedure for troopers. Hopefully it was enough to fool the two. He knew they had Slavin fooled but again that blue skinned alien seemed to know something and acted at least five steps ahead. Ezra wasn’t even listening to their conversation as he became lost in his own thoughts attempting to figure things out by dipping into the force. He started off easy by examining Slavins presence in the force gently pressing on him enough to figure out that he was just following along and didn’t have clue as to what was going on around him. He was about to start on the Blue skinned alien when a sudden strike of nerves erupted from Hera’s force presence bringing Ezra back out of the force and into the present. As he unconsciously stiffened due to Hera’s growing unease. It only took a moment to figure out that this new alien knew who Hera was and quickly he mind began to race to think up a plan to escape. Hera’s sudden burst of anger and her dropping the accent drew Ezra’s attention. Just in time to see the blue alien give Slavin the big reveal with a wave of his hand. Improvising it was them Ezra thought to himself as he tensed. Slavin was an idiot it was this new Alien that was dangerous. No matter how much he was drawn to him in the force. He had to act now, As quickly as he could he reached down to grab a pistol he had stuffed in his boot but never got the chance to grasp it as he grunted from a direct blast making contact before the world went black.  
He came too in what was obviously a cell his vision fuzzy and his head swimming. At least the force wasn’t drawing him toward anyone that was something at least he thought to himself. He carefully sat upright so the dizziness would fade away and his vision began to clear. “What’d I miss” He said attempting to lighten the mood as Hera walked over. Helping him into a sitting position. He could feel the guilt pouring off of her in thick waves, mixed with anger, and a touch of sadness. “The new guy had me figured out all along.” She said to him. As soon as she was sure he was able to sit up on his own she moved away to put a bit of distance between them. “I’m sorry, Ezra.” she began voicing her guilt and letting it out to him. All Ezra could do was comfort her in the fact that he chose to be on the mission and that everyone wanted to help. When a sudden clunking drew his attention to the door. Or rather the fact that he could sense Chopper outside of it, But it was too late for him as the droid came in quickly intentionally ramming Ezra in the head sending him into another short dizzy fit. As Chopper shared the news he could sense that Hera had a plan. Even if the idea of giving the teams murder droid permission to use explosives left a nervous streak in the pit of his stomach and a bad feeling in the force. Even Hera could sense the unbridled joy radiating off the droid throughout the force at the thought of the immense destruction he was about to cause.


	8. New goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn figures it out. Can't keep anything from that guy. Ezra is still clueless.

He walked at a quick pace, the storm troopers escorting him having to switch between a speed walk and a jog as they kept up. As soon as they reached the transport ship Thrawn entered his temporary office and sealed the door shut behind him dismissing the troopers in the process. He needed answers. He silently paced in front of the window wishing that he was in his own office on the Chimera so he could focus on one of his art pieces. But the pacing would have to do for the time being as he zoned out into his thoughts. Why was the child’s face haunting him. He haven’t even seen it properly it was either obscured by the helmet or by Captain Syndulla’s shoulder. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that followed his thoughts. The beeping of a long distance comm call resonated through the office and pulled him out of his thoughts as he sat in the office chair and pressed the button accepting the call already knowing who was on the other end. “I was getting worried, it’s already five minutes into your break time and my comm was beeping.” Came the sarcastic quip of Eli his accent still as thick and perfect as ever. His voice alone made Thrawn relax only fractionally. “Apologies, my love, I was somewhat lost in thought.” He answered “Let me guess you got a new art piece” Eli said a smile lighting his face knowing how excited and happy art made Thrawn in turn making him happy. “No that is not the reason.” Thrawn said as Eli’s eyes drifted behind him to the box sitting behind his back. “Uh huh, yep, sure it is.” He answered. “No that is besides the point.” Thrawn said waving off his suspicion. “It’s fine I’m just teasing. At least now i get an excuse to rearrange our house somewhat to make way for the new piece in your “Ever Expanding” collection. Just warn me next time you send a carving the size of a couch.” He said smiling at the memory. “No need to worry this one will be remaining with me in my office” he said removing the Kalicori from the padded box. Eli stared at it intently before realizing what it was and the significance behind it. “No.” Eli said to him “I know, you know what that is and it’s important to their culture.” Eli began as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Why? Why would you do this again?” Eli said as if he was belittling a child. “It was taken from a rebel cell and I would rather it end up in my care, the care of someone who appreciates it, rather than Slavin who referred to it as trash.” Thrawn calmly explained Eli gave him a short look of disapproving before relenting. “So if that’s not what’s bothering you then what is? I haven’t seen you this confused in years.” Eli said obviously changing the subject, he hated arguing during what little time they already had together. Thrawn sighed under his breath so minute that only Eli noticed it, he frowned fractionally while waiting for Thrawn to gather his thoughts. “During the mission today we managed to apprehend Hera Syndulla.” Thrawn began “That’s good, was anyone harmed?” Eli asked “No no one was injured, but she had an accomplice. A young human boy, and for reasons unknown to myself I can not seem to shake a feeling of familiarity towards him.” Thrawn said voicing his grievance to the only other living being he trusted enough to show weakness. “Have you looked into him yet? If Captain Syndulla trusts him enough to go solo with him he obviously works close to her and would therefore have a record.” Eli explained “Maybe knowing his name would jog your memories.” “I hadn’t had any previous time to look into Captain Syndulla’s crew.” Thrawn said reaching for his data pad “Look it up quick I want to know now too.” Eli said now invested in the answer. No sooner than Thrawn had turned on the data pad had an officer knocked on his door requesting for him to come to the bridge and look over the last minute details of the experiment. He said a quick goodbye to Eli telling him he would finish the call later as Eli grumbled about having to wait. Thrawn almost laughed to himself feeling that Eli was almost back to him old self. He quickly returned the data pad to his desk and followed the officer the Kalikori still in his hand he would look for answers and connections while he waited, which wasn’t long as the Ghost flew quickly over the bow of the ship making a landing. The next thing he knew was the entire building burst in an explosion of flames. He frowned to himself Slavin and his ever prevailing idiocy never seemed to fail on the rebels behalf. He watched in silence as the Ghost smoothly flew off telling his men to stand down, mainly for the sake of seeing Slavin fail, but also for the excuse of getting this over with quickly and so he wouldn’t be burdened with the paperwork that came with giving into chase after the rebel craft that would undoubtedly outmaneuver them. He returned to his office and quickly resealed the doors calling Eli back as promised. “That was quick.” Eli commented “These rebels never fail to impress, I was mainly just studying this time, not attempting to attack.” He said over the top of the data pad as it turned on returning him to the file marked as the Lothal Rebel Cell. Hera’s Image and information appearing first since she was of the highest rank. He began to scroll down Pausing to look at the Picture of Kanan Jarrus, he was without his mask in the picture, it would need to be updated, he made a mental note of it for later. Quickly scrolling down past the lasat and the Mandalorian till he reached the image he was looking for. The young boy he paused to look at the picture “So who is he?” Eli asked. “Ezra Brid-” his blood ran cold. The color seemed to drain from his face. This couldn’t be true. There had to have been a mistake. He tapped on the name bringing up a detailed report hoping for a typo, anything. Eli yelling at his brought his attention away from the pad “Thrawn. Thrawn! Thrawn what is it? What’s wrong?” He asked frantically. He couldn’t speak, he opened his mouth but no words came out. He held up the data pad so it’s screen was Facing Eli. “I can’t read it! What’s it say!” Eli said voice raised. Thrawn hesitated attempting to gather himself. “It says the boys name is Ezra Bridger.” There was a pause. Almost like time had slowed as Eli slumped back against a wall. “Are you sure.” He asked Thrawn scrolled through the data till he found what he was looking for and knodded somberly in answer. “It states clearly that his parents are Ephraim and Mira bridger. Both were… Executed. For speaking out against the empire.” Thrawn could barely make out the letters on the pad as his thoughts swam around his head like a whirlpool and he could see Eli was in the same state of distress. His hand slipped down to his abdomen where a scar was still visible to the day and suddenly the look of shock turned to a deep anger. “How could they. We Trusted Them! We trusted they would take care of our baby!” He yelled into his hands. “Now look at what’s happened! He’s a rebel! He’s in danger from us! He thinks we’re the bad guys! He could get hurt or… killed!” Eli ranted the anger draining from him as he spoke. “Our baby is alone.” He said as a choked sob made its presence known as Eli stood and managed to walk to the couch. “What are we gonna do?” Eli asked heart broken. “I’ll read over what is known about our boy and do what I can to keep him out of danger. Then I will work on a long term plan.” Thrawn said already thinking and settling his thoughts. They went back to earlier and Thrawn felt a wave of nausea hit him as he remembered shooting him. He had shot his own son. His brain began to wonder to the numerous what if questions, What if Slavin had reacted first, or another trooper had seen through the disguise, or.. What if his gun hadn’t been set to stun. Thrawn almost did throw up at that. How many other times had this sort of situation happen? As Thrawn read through the file and dug deeper he quickly realized the answer was numerous. His eyes drifted back up to Eli and down to the file and an end goal formed. “We need to extract our son and get him back home to us on Csilla.” He said out loud drawing Eli’s attention a hopeful look bloomed on his tear stained face. “I will not lose my only son again.” Thrawn declared to Eli as he began to think on how to reach his goal. And Eli knew from the look Thrawn had in his eyes that he was going to get his baby back.


	9. testing the bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is really confused about this new bond and goes to meditate to get some answers.

They sat in silence, waiting. Ezra moved away from the door to sit next to hera. He didn’t need Chopper making another surprise visit and knocking him back to seeing stars. He still thought that the droid did it on purpose. They didn’t have to wait long, Ezra could sence the mans cocky presence from halfway across the building. He looked up as the door opened Slavin himself “Time to say goodbye to your father.” he said a smug grin forming on his face as he imagined Cham in a cell. The troopers joined in at pointing their guns at them both on stun in case they tried anything. “Stand up and keep your hands in front of you.” He ordered as one of the troopers came in walking over to Hera and securing a pair of cuffs on her. He then walked over to Ezra and hesitated for a moment only long enough for Ezra to notice the the slight pause. He sensed fear coming off the trooper now. Fear of the force but the trooper made up for it by being rougher than he needed. Slapping the cuffs in place that would have been too tight if the storm trooper arm gauntlets weren’t still on. Ezra was then shoved forward towards the door. “Get moving” the trooper said through the slightly distorted speaker on the helmet. Hera held her glare as she began to walk out the door and the other trooper stepped in to grab her arm following after Slavin to the central elevator. It was an uncomfortably close fit in the elevator as everyone stepped in Hera and Ezra being herded over to a corner with both troopers pointing their guns at them. “Oh how this day has gone.” Slavin began, the man never seemed to shut up. “Early today I was celebrating a great victory and now I will end it with my greatest adversary and enemy of the empire in a prison cell.” Slavin gloated. Hera just rolled her eyes as Ezra gave a board expression of Really. The elevator ride couldn’t have ended fast enough for anyone's liking as they were led back out of the elevator to the courtyard. They watched as Sabine landed the Ghost and Ezra could sense a small surge of pride from Hera as she watched Sabine smoothly land the craft with expert grace. Everyone's emotions changed as the ramp lowered and Cham stepped out along with Kanan. Everything seemed to get tense as Slavin shouted out “Steady” to all the troopers. Not even waiting for Cham to leave the ramp he immediately began talking… again. Urging Cham to come forward. Eventually compromising on a simultaneous exchange. He turned to Ezra and Hera and hissed “Start walking” He was anxious to get the exchange over with and win his prize. Again Ezra was shoved forward as Hera anxiously shifted her gaze looking for Chopper for some kind of sign. Ezra had a sinking feeling that the droid was having way too much fun with his mission as the door opened behind them and began to roll over to the Ghost laughing maniacally as he passed Slavin and the troopers ignoring Slavin as he yelled at Chopper still thinking he was an imperial droid. As they met halfway Hera put up a small apology to Cham. Before yelling to Chopper who was excitedly holding the detination button ready to go. Blowing up the entire building as it was engulfed in flames. Cham was the first to recover sitting up in shocked silence not knowing how to react eventually forcing out some words to Ezra helped him up on his feet before they all broke into a sprint back to the ship. Slavin yelling to stop them a little too late as the Ghost began to lift off the ground Kanan covering their retreat. An anchor in the force as he focused on the world around him, drawing it in and using it to their advantage. Even if he sometimes showed off just a little and as the ramp began to close Kanan knew Slavin was watching him so he gave a simple wave before turning back into the ship. Like adding salt to the wound. Sabine carefully began to gain speed and altitude as they sailed over the imperial ship, that oddly didn’t attack. Everyone began to relax a bit as they reached orbit and put some distance between them. Hera went into to main cabin where she poured Cham, Kanan, and herself a glass of water. Sitting down at the table to join them. Ezra went to change out of the constricting uniform as soon as they were safely away from the empire for the moment, tossing the armor in a storage bin to deal with later as he went to the galley. He watched from the sidelines in silence deep in thought, waiting to get a chance to talk to Kanan about the pull he felt towards the blue alien. Zeb knocking into him as he walked up brought Ezra back to reality. “What’s up with you? Ya look like you've seen a ghost.” he said bumping him again “I’m fine, just thinking.” Ezra said “You don’t think.” Zeb said to him Ezra rolled his eyes at the comment as Zeb tried to get a rise out of him. “Here let me help you.” he said grabbing Ezra in a loose head lock and giving him a noogie. Before Ezra was able to shove him off. Zeb laughed at him as Ezra smiled enjoying the easy banter. Sabine called out from the cockpit that they were approaching Chams camp as they came in for a landing and everyone said their goodbyes. Ezra was finally able to grab Kanan as he went to his room and held the door for Ezra to join him. He sat on his bed and Ezra joined him letting the door close behind him. “You have something on your mind.” Kanan said calmly. Ezra paused to gather his thoughts before saying anything trying to make sense of it a bit. “When Hera and I got caught there was this new blue alien with red eyes there.” he began. “The new imperial admiral, Hera mentioned him.” Whenever we were around him I kept feeling this, Pull. Like the force wanted me to go up to him. And his presence felt… calming to me. And I know it shouldn’t because he’s the enemy!” Ezra said in confusion reaching out towards Kanan in the force hoping for some help with his confusion. Kanan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it. “Honestly, I don’t know. The force works in mysterious ways that not even Master Yoda could explain. I think the best thing you could do is attempt to meditate on the connection.” Kanan answered. Ezra nodded and walked out going to his gunning station. The place he always escaped to for some privacy. Sitting in the familiar seat and folding his legs under himself the best he could in the confined space leaning back against the chair. He looked out at the deceivingly peaceful landscape as the ship began to lift off again, the familiarity of the flying meant that Hera was back at the controls. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. Falling into the force like falling into a pool of warm water. It was familiar and relaxing now as he felt the force surround him like a blanket. After simply reaching out and feeling the comforting presence of his family he focused himself on the new and confusing connection. Finding it quickly and pulling on it experimentally. It was thin and loose like a strand of thread suspended in the wind, but it was still there. He began to follow it a bit till he found that the thread branched farther down one end leading to the blue alien he had met today and the other leading to a new presence that somehow still felt familiar. But what caused him was that the bond was stronger on their end more like a limp rope. But somehow he could feel it growing in strength. It gave him no answers only more questions. He decided to stick with what was familiar as he began to travel down the end of the bond connecting him to the Blue Alien. He began to sense his presence the farther down he traveled, he could sense a troubled sea emotions ranging from fear to joy to protectiveness all swirling around the bond. Ezra hesitated not knowing how much farther he could go before the other being could detect him testing the bond. He traveled a bit farther deciding to take a risk for the reward of some answers. When he tested the bond again he was met with a mental wall of sorts secured and reinforced by time closing the bond off to the mind of the person behind it. As he poked at the wall it began to crumble and break apart, Ezra backed up in fear that he had done something wrong as emotion began to slowly leak out as surprise. He was about to go further when a voice called him out from the force bringing him back to the Ghost which was now in hyperspace. “Ezra come on, It's time to eat. Numa gave us a stew for dinner.” Sabine yelled up the ladder to him. “Coming” he yelled as he moved his stiff legs and wiggled the pins and needles feeling out of them. As he descended the ladder he decided that tomorrow he would test the other branch on the bond and try to see if he could get some answers from there.


	10. doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn feels ezra testing the bond and figures out that ezra is responsible for the loth cat drawing.

It was late. They had already docked on the Chimera and the officers from the temporary mission had retired for the night along with any other staff who had joined him. But Thrawn was not so easily persuaded by the promise of sleep when he had a goal in mind. And this one took all priority. He had saved the final portion of the data file for last, his sons ‘Missions’ for the rebellion, all past offences from petty theft to the murder of troopers. The thought of the fights made Thrawn stress to a point where had to put down the data pad and calm his mind. He decided not to mention any of their sons past encounters with the empire to Eli for the fear that his beloved would have a heart palpitation out of shear maternal worry. He himself wished he hadn’t read the report where his son had almost died during a duel with the grand inquisitor. The knowledge of how he had come by the small scar on his face made him worry too much for Thrawn's liking. The recklessness would have to be taught out of him immediately at least for Eli’s sake of mind. Thrawn would also have to get used to the name that the Bridgers had given his son, Ezra. He didn’t mind it but it definitely would not have been his first choice he would discuss with Eli and his son on how to appropriately solve the issue.  
He stood from his desk and looked to a new piece that had just arrived in his office. A rather large chunk of wall that had been removed. All because the team artist Sabine Wren had painted the Ghost team logo on it amongst the multitude of graffiti that had also been on the wall. He walked over to it needing a temporary distraction as he examined the impression of a star bird. The piece was large in bright orange and obviously done with a spray paint of sorts. It wasn’t rushed like some of her other tags and the relaxed stroked of paint proved it she had taken her time with this one. That was when his attention was drawn in towards the loth cat drawn on the bottom edge of the star bird as the cats back blended colors with the bird in a sort of unison. What perplexed him was that the loth cat had been done with care to a point that the lines were thick with paint as opposed to the swift easy strokes of an experienced artist as the star bird exemplified. The loth cat was done moments after the star bird, which was obvious by the slight blending of the colors on the edge of the lines. The loth cat was also not done by Sabine Wren, the girl was known to be passionate about her work and therefore would never allow anyone less than a fellow member of the Ghost crew to add to her work. Thrawn stared at the loth cat as if the drawing would speak an answer. He ran off a list in his head Kanan was blind, Hera would never venture so far from her ship, the droid never contended, Garazeb was too tall for the drawings placement, meaning that the only member left was his son. His and Eli’s boy. He smiled fondly to himself as he placed his hand on the drawing. Little more than a doodle compared to the rest of the art in his office but it was quickly becoming his move valued. He attempted to think of the day when he would be able to take his son to the room he had set up with all his art supplies and teach him how to properly paint. The mental thought seemed to domestic in a way, he could even imagine Eli sitting on the plush chair in the room relaxing with a novel as he watched.  
Then reality returned he had to retrieve his son first. He had to save him from a life on the run he had apparently lived since the age of 7. Alone. But no longer, it was only a matter of time and he could disguise his hidden agenda by claiming it was leading him to the larger rebel cell. That was when he felt it. A small flutter at the back of his mind that made him pause and think for a moment. It was as if a small winged insect had brushed against his consciousness. It was quite possibly the oddest feeling he had ever encountered. He looked back at the loth cat and then remembered something he had read earlier. He walked back to his desk and picked the data pad back up to confirm his memory. Ezra Bridger was a Jedi in training meaning he was force sensitive. Thrawn quickly searched the imperial data base for any information regarding the mystic power. He was relatively disappointed mainly finding a guide on how to protect yourself from force mind tricks by Jedi. It seemed promising enough as he opened the file and began to skim over the information on how the Jedi were able to form a mental connection with their victims that was then used to take over their minds. Thrawn knew most of this was probably propaganda but a little nagging in the back of his head seemed to believe it. As the feeling returned a bit stronger Thrawn was a bit more reassured that it wasn’t a mere coincidence that his child was force sensitive and head been reintroduced to him, which somehow followed up to this. He attempted to just ignore it for a while till he realized it resembles a gentler version of when Darth Vader had attempted to poke into his mind. Instead of being a forceful command this was more akin to a fearful tentative touch. As the feeling grew stronger Thrawn decided to attempt something. He began to think of when his son was born of the joy and sadness he felt that day and how Eli was when he was holding his baby in his arms. And suddenly the feeling left. As fleeting as if it had never been there at all. It left Thrawn a bit more convinced that it was his son attempting to figure things out for himself. He could use that curiosity to speed up the process of rescuing him. Of proving to him that coming home was the best thing for himself and if he refused Thrawn would force his child to see reason. For his sake and Eli’s. He thought back to the memory of Eli holding their baby and how happy and at peace Eli had looked. He yearned for that peace and joy to return. He craved it more than anything he had ever known. For relaxing mornings in the houses sunroom and family meals shared by the fireplace. He had never realized how much he had wanted the simplicity of a domestic lifestyle till then. He knew Eli would take to it as soon as he had the opportunity and Thrawn would definitely not miss the senseless squabbling of the empire as everyone scrounge for power they could never obtain. He wanted to see Eli happily holding their, now much bigger, son in his arms again simply happy and at peace and he would make sure Eli got to.  
He returned to his private data pad and opened the folder marked “Sun” and began to alter the written version of his current plan in the making. Altering the part marked as Phase 1 to include the force sensitivity and curiosity that he had written off previously. He would fill Eli in later when he woke for the day and when he was in his quarters, where he knew hidden eyes and ears where not observing from a distance.


	11. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra still has the toy loth wolf from when he was a baby.

Ezra sat quietly as Sabine finished washing the dishes, handing Ezra another wet plate to dry with the rag he was absent mindedly wiping over the wet dishware. He couldn’t get his mind off what he had experienced earlier. He was tired from the effort it took to explore the connection and confused by the fact that the connection grew stronger the closer it got to the blue alien not to mention that the connection branched off to force knows who else. He wanted to go back in. To see if he could find answer down the other end of the connection. But even the thought of diving back into the force to explore the connection made him yawn and his eyelids grow fractionally heavier.  
He jumped in surprise as a wet dish cloth was smacked across his face. “Hey i've been talking to you for like ten minutes.” Sabine said to him as she tucked the dish soap back into a drawer. “Sorry. I’m just tired.” Ezra answered. “Ya you look dead on your feet.” She responded. Ezra simply nodded in acknowledgement only half listening to her as he tucked away the final plate. Officially ending his chores Hera gave him for the day. Normally now he’d go and find Zeb, he always enjoyed bothering the lasat and usually his actions would land him in a headlock till Zeb felt he had gotten revenge enough to let him go that or Hera would walk in and break it up. But not tonight Ezra dragged his feet down the hall as he entered Zeb and his shared quarters. Quickly throwing his boots into a corner, he began to climb the ladder up to his bunk but paused half way up staring intently at his drawer of things. Quickly deciding he slid back down the ladder and walked over to the drawer. Yanking it open and quickly moving aside the spare cloths till he had dug to the bottom and his hand brushed up against the goal of his sudden change in direction. He latched onto the worn and soft fabric pulling out an old stuffed loth wolf. He tucked the small toy under his arm and then climbed into his bunk. The stuffed animal had been in his life for as long as Ezra could remember. It always acted to ground him at night and had been the one constant in his life that Ezra could always rely on. Hera had once suggested replacing the old toy when she found it in his bunk once. The thing was missing one eye and the other one was faded to the point of being grey almost, while the what Ezra assumed used to plush, fur had become matted and clumped together. The stuffing had long since lost its volume and the toy flopped around like a rag doll now. But beyond all that it was easily Ezra’s most prized possession. Lothy had been there for him when his mom and dad had been taken by the empire and was his only friend growing up. At night in his tower on lothal he would hold the toy up to his face and Lothy would still smell like home. He always brought the toy out when he needed to calm his mind down and relax. Even Zeb respected the sanctity of Lothy. But Ezra was more that sure to hide him from Chopper even if he knew Hera would be furious if the droid tried anything.  
Ezra flopped down on his bunk and held Lothy close, sometimes he hated how unimaginative the toys name was but it was way too late to do anything about that now. He immediately felt himself relax as he closed his eyes and let the galaxy fall away.  
He was in an office of some sort. The walls were black and he could see rain pouring down the window. He reached out to the glass to try and see the world outside. Ezra felt his confusion grow as he heard crying. It was coming from behind the window and as he touched the glass the world around him broke and shattered. He felt like he was falling as he landed with a thud on a wooden floor. The crying was louder now. He turned his head and saw the blue alien from earlier comforting a human who was the source of the crys. His tears falling on a toy loth wolf. Ezra stood and walked forward he opened his mouth to speak, to ask who they were. When they seemed to melt away with the words “I’m sorry” Echoing around him in a forced whisper. He saw his parents then his mom was holding him as he cried his dad walking up and offering him Lothy. Ezra felt like a stranger in his own body as scene by scene from his childhood shifted and blurred together as the memories sped up like a spinning coin with him at their center. He saw Kanan at one point he thought. It was becoming too much as the world around him began to spin and morph into a white blur of motion and noise. Ezra dropped to his knees clenching his eyes shut and holding his hands over his ears to block the voices as they grew in volume. But like all spinning coins the white blurr dropped and the world around him suddenly became quiet. Ezra slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hands. He was surrounded by tall grass. As he stood he saw the blue alien and the human from before. They were both staring at him and Ezra shifted uncomfortably under their intense gaze. The only sound was the wind over the vast plain of grass. The grass shifted behind the pair and a white loth wolf with one grey eye and a matted pelt rose from the ground behind them. It walked towards him it’s old and thin head held high with a look of wisdom in the one grey eye. Ezra felt his nerves bloom but held still as the creature broke into a run and the world behind him froze in thick ice Ezra tried to run but couldn’t keep up with the wolf as his feet began to freeze in place with every step. When the ice reached him it began to climb up his legs and torso. He struggled and tried to get the ice off but it continued to grow and spread. He looked forwards and made eye contact with the wolf. It stood watching him become encased in the in the ice. He turned around and saw the alien and human were free from the ice and watching him with a helpless look of sorrow in their eyes. As the ice reached his neck Ezra saw the wolf throw its head back and howl. Ezra clenched his eyes shut and waited for the ice to finish him off.  
Ezra jolted up panting and gasping for air like a fish out of water. He was drenched in a cold sweat and looked around frantically. The sound of Zeb snoring beneath him reminded him where he was and that it was just a bad dream. He leaned over the edge of the bunk and saw Zeb half falling off his bunk and saw Lothy on the floor where he had fallen out of Ezra’s arms during his nightmare. Not feeling up to moving yet he reached out with the force and brought the toy back into his awaiting arms. Rolling over before taking a deep breathe to relax again. It was only a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update finals week is fast approaching here at college.


	12. New Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets a new project to work on and distract himself for a while. Thrawn has a plan all set and ready to go.

Thrawn had been awake close to the entire night. He knew Eli would certainly not approve. But he had been outlining a plan. One where he would draw the lothal rebels in and then isolate his son from the group for a more formal introduction so to speak. He stretched out his limbs as his data pad suddenly lit up from an incoming call from Eli. He quickly tapped on the answer button and was met with the image of Eli still in his night cloths brushing his teeth. “Morning” he said from around the brush in his mouth. “I have been working on a plan lately this morning about how I will be retrieving our wayward child.” Thrawn said back. Eli rinsed his mouth out and then looked at the camera with an expression Thrawn could only describe as done. “Meaning you stayed up all night again.” Eli answered and Thrawn's earlier assumptions were proven correct Eli was definitely not pleased with the situation. “If a few sleepless nights is what it takes to get our son back I am more than willing to put in the time.” Thrawn answered a bit more self righteous and sarcastic than he had meant to be. “Fine if we’re playing the game like this I want to come join you. He’s my son too.” Eli paused as a look of sorrow quickly passed over his eyes. “I want to help get him back. I can get a ship that can take me to Lothal and meet you and then” “No” Thrawn said cutting him off. “I will not risk you in the process of retrieving our son. It is bad enough that he is already at risk on a regular basis I will not be adding to my worry by bringing you here and placing you at risk as well.” Eli glared at him through the screen not very pleased at having his plans denied. “To add to that you are needed more at home. The spare room needs to be prepped for when he comes home.” Thrawn said trying to change the subject. It was working as Eli’s glare morphed into him going deep in thought. “It will need to be repainted, I don’t like the color it is now. The furniture should also be replaced along with the sheets to something more homey.” He began to absentmindedly list off. “I have full faith in your judgment.” Thrawn said pleased his distraction was working. “What about adding a murel to the room as well?” Thrawn suggested. “Oh no you don’t! This is my project not yours! If it was up to you the room would be another art gallery. If i’m banned from coming to Lothal to help then you aren’t allowed to ‘help’ with the room. But a mural isn’t a bad idea.” Eli said as a small smile began to spread over his face. The idea of what the rooms redesign meant caused the joy to spread even through the camera. Thrawn couldn’t help but mimic it for a second. “I have some more information on our son.” Thrawn mentioned and Eli’s smile only widened. “You received the data file I sent you?” Thrawn asked. “Yes I keep rereading it.” Eli answered. “So you are aware our son is a jedi?” Thrawn questioned him. “That hardly matters. So he’s a bit special big deal it’s not like he’s vader.” Eli said waving the fact aside. “No i mean that since he has the force I believe he has attempted to reach out to me last night mentally. I could recognise the feeling from when I spent time with Skywalker.” Thrawn described. “Okay so what does that mean for us and how does that affect us getting our baby back?” Eli asked. “It means that he knows something is going on and that he is open and comfortable enough to be curious and attempt to figure out what is going on. How he knows I am still unsure.” Thrawn said “Well that could be good for us! Maybe if he figures it out himself he’ll come home to us quicker.” Eli said with hope in his voice. “One last thing. I have recently found a drawing form him I will send you a holo of it when I get to my office.” Thrawn stated. “Really? That’s amazing! How did you find a drawing he made?” Eli said “It was graffitied to a wall.” Thrawn said “Wait but I thought it was in your office?” Eli asked “It is.” Thrawn said. “You had troopers remove the wall didn’t you.” Eli said unsurprised. An alarm went off on Thrawn’s pad signaling it was almost time to start his shift. H=Thrawn opened his mouth to say his goodbye but Eli beat him too it. “Go, get back to the empire. I have a project to start.” Eli said Thrawn simply smiled at him. “I will see you tonight. I look forward to seeing what you plan out for the room.” Thrawn said to him. “If I let you see it.” Eli smiled smugly. Putting added emphasis on the word if. “See you tonight love.” Eli said before ending the call.  
Now he had work to do Eli thought to himself as he put on his warm and fluffy house cloths. He had nothing to do for the embassy today and he fully intended on making his babies new bedroom perfect. He walked out of his and Thrawn’s bedroom and across the hall to the spare room which hadn’t been used for guests as long as Eli could remember. With the rest of Thrawn’s family living so close by the room had no use other the storage space it was currently providing to the suitcases and boxed up old imperial uniforms Eli no longer had a use for. He quickly moved out the boxes and transferred them into a corner in thee homes basement to be dealt with later. Before the old bedding quickly followed the boxes to the basement corner along with other small furniture items that Eli could move by himself. Now that he looked at it the old wood furniture wasn’t that bad it was just the terrible bedding that Thrawn had used in the room. Eli smiled to himself for all his beloved's ability and strength in art, home decor was utterly lost to him. Next he turned his attention to the dark red walls of the room. A wicked grin spread over his face, Eli had hated the color from the moment he had moved in and now he was finally being handed the chance to get rid of it. He moved the furniture off the wall and threw the old sheets from the bedding over it to protect the furniture from the paint. He then went for the house droid and gave the commands to repaint the room the nice calm muted silver paint color. He smiled and nodded to himself at the decision before going over to the console in his office and bringing up sites that sold things like bedding and wall decorations. Now it was time for the hard work. He settled on dark solid blue bedding and had ordered some books that he figured a teenager would like to read when the droid rolled in signaling the room was done. He stood quickly and walked into the room that seemed to feel brighter. He couldn’t help it he had been smiling warmly to himself all day. Soon the empty room would be occupied by his son. He wished the room had been occupied earlier and Eli’s smile faded as he longed for the years of life he had missed with his child. Wishing for the long sleepless nights tending to an infant, and the stressful days of sending him off to school for the first time. He had missed everything, first words first steps, everything. He was determined to make it right. He had to.  
The bed had been moved back into place along with the rest of furniture. Even though he had a time moving the drawers back into place. He made a mental note to ask thrawn if he had any idea of clothes sizes, going from Lothal to Csilla would be quite the shock and he wanted warm cloths ready for when his baby arrived. He also made another mental note to cook stew the day he came home, it would help warm him up. Eli just felt happy and content as he walked about the room moving the furniture around and rearranging the lamp and other small nick nack like items it almost felt like he was floating on cloud nine he was so pleased. He then turned his attention to the open space he had left above the bed. He liked Thrawn’s idea of a mural now the only problem was what to paint. As if on cue his data pad pinged and he answered knowing Thrawn was on the other end. “How has the room been going.” HE immediately asked. To anyone it would be a simple question but Eli could read between the lines and smiled picking up on the excitement in Thrawn’s voice. “It’s perfect. I’m just trying figure out what to paint the mural of.” Eli said still deep in thought. “So you approve of my idea.” Eli could hear a hint of smug satisfaction in Thrawn's voice. “Don’t do anything to it yet. I have an idea, and wish to paint it personally.” Thrawn said. “Okay, but how do you plan on doing that? The room needs to be ready as soon as you arrive home with him?” Eli asked. “I will send a data file to you to program into the droid.” Thrawn said. “Okay, that's one less thing for me to do.” Eli said. “Oh by chance do you happen to know his clothes sizes?” Eli asked. “Not currently. No” Thrawn said “Find out for me please. I want to have warm clothes and things like that ready for when he gets here.” Eli said. “He has been known to use imperial uniforms as a disguise on occasion. I’ll see about the evidence files getting sent to me so I can see the clothing sizes.” Thrawn said already writing out the request. “So give me an ETA.” Eli asked excitedly “When does our baby come home?” Thrawn thought for a second “Soon, there has been sabotage at the new factory here on Lothal, I believe that threatening the work force and dangling sensitive imperial weapons information as bait will lure the lothal rebels in.” Thrawn answered. “I’m going to hold you too that.” Eli said to him.


	13. freaked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra explores the other side of the bond he's attached to

Every single one of the Ghost crew were exhausted, even chopper didn’t have the energy to electrocute anyone. The murder droid simply rolled off to his charging station and powered down as soon as the ship entered hyperspace. The exhaustion was familiar and was always the result of working with Hando. The pirate seemed to not only drain people of their valubles and information, but also their energy. Everyone either flopped down in a chair or went straight to their bunks following Choppers lead. “Next time you get a job from Hando, Ignore it.” Sabine said as she passed him on the way to her quarters. The look of sleep heavy on her face. Ezra smiled slightly knowing full well he would never ignore Hando no matter how much he knew helping the pirate was a bad idea. No one else spoke except for a quiet good night as the ship quieted down for the night.

Ezra was the only one left awake on the ship just in case something happened. Hera lived by the idea that you could never be too careful and Ezra was never one to disagree. He climbed the ladder to his gunning position and relaxed in the familiar seat. But that him alone with his thoughts for the first time in a while. Mandalore had required his entire focus the entire time and the Iron Squadron was its own mess. And with a moment alone for the first time in what felt like forever his mind began to drift to its now familiar delema. Thrawn ever since he had learned of the aliens name he couldn’t get it out of his head and he regretted not being able to explore the other branch of the bond earlier. The memories of his nightmare a few weeks earlier still haunted him and gave him more questions than he wanted or needed. Even though he was tired the recurring thought of getting answers became too tempting. He closed his eyes and fought off the idea of taking a nap as he dipped into the force and immediately found the bond. It was different this time though, the loose thread from the first time had become taught as if his non existent relationship with Thrawn and the human had grown and strengthened in a way. Ezra looked at the tread confused for a moment before continuing down the bond to its other end. Knowing what to expect this time he was less cautious as he approached the Y shaped branch not even hesitating before traveling down the opposite end. He slowed as he approached it’s source. The unknown human Thrawn and himself were connected too. He was different from Thrawn though this man didn’t have any walls up around himself and his entire presence was laid bare for any force user to see. Ezra could already sense his emotions, all joy and excitement and it energized Ezra in a way like he was absorbing the bright joy that radiated from this man like a loth cat bathed in the sunlight. The emotions were contagious and they circled and surrounded the strong bond like a protective layer. Ezra took a second to simply enjoy the feelings of warmth that began to radiate to him. Underneath the top layer of emotion though he could also sense love and adoration and this was the confusing thing. He had never met this man his entire life. The fact that he held so much love for him was more than a little freaky to Ezra. He continued to followed the bond farther the lack of a barrier in his way made the traveling a lot easier than with Thrawn. He then was able to see images, flashes of memories that came off the bond. The newest memory was currently the strongest and the one that Ezra could see as if he was watching a holo. The man was standing in a bedroom filling drawers with folded clothes, humming contently to himself as he stood up and turned around to face a painting above a bed. The man stared intently at the painting of three running Loth wolves two adults and a pup. The now familiar feeling of joy and love returned as the man looked it over before picking up a data pad. It only took a moment, Ezra caught a glimpse of the mans screen and it was an image of the Phoenix squadron symbol with the loth cat on it that Ezra had painted. The fact that this man had a zoomed in image of the logo and the loth cat was weird enough but it was listed in a file titled “Sun”. The confusion and emotions pulled Ezra from the force. He stared blankly at his hands in his lap trying to figure out how these people were connected to him and what it all had to do with a star or a sun as the file had said. He wanted to know why these people had so much love and joy centered around him, and Ezra would be lying to himself it he didn’t admit that it was freaky and it weirded him out just a bit. 

It was all too much for him as he climbed down the ladder form his little hideout and saw Hera switching off the long distance communications. “What’s up” he said attempting to take his mind off everything for a second. “Rebel HQ just got an emergency transmission from Ryder, Turns out there's some new weapon that the imperials are building and we’re being sent back to Lothal to gather intel.” Hera said looking Ezra over. “But that doesn’t matter right now.” She continued walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder as she began to lead him down the hall to his quarters. “What matters now is that you need to get some sleep or i’m putting you on ship duty when we get planetside.” which was Hera’s way of saying do what i say or i’m going to ground you till you do. No one was safe from her when Hera made up her mind on something and right then Ezra was too tired to argue and let Hera lead him back to his quarters. The sound of Zeb snoring didn’t even bother him as he climbed the ladder to his bunk. Lothy still saying out from where Ezra hadn’t bothered to put him away. 

Hera watched to make sure Ezra followed orders and went to sleep. But the sight of his old stuffed animal didn’t escape her, nor did its meaning. If the toy was out Ezra was conflicted and or confused over something and it was bothering him. She almost felt guilty for not noticing the signs that something was troubling him earlier. She made a mental note to ask Kanan if he thought anything seemed off about Ezra later as she went back to the cockpit. Everyone was still asleep as she dropped out of hyperspace and readjusted their course. They had at least 12 hours till they arrived in Lothal’s system. Hera nodded to herself it would give everyone a chance to sleep in for once, hoping nothing went wrong. So she went back to her bed, the ship would be fine on autopilot for a few hours. But as she laid back down she couldn’t help but think about Ezra and what could be bothering him. The last few missions had gone better than normal for them and no one had been seriously injured, Empire day was still a while off, and they were headed back to Lothal. Lothal, that was probably it. Ezra always seemed to feel responsible for the empire’s invasion of his home planet. The fact that the imperial control over the planet was strengthening and draining Lothal of its resources was probably the reason. Hera decided she would talk to Ezra about it in the morning after he had gotten a good night's sleep. And with that she was able to fall back asleep.


	14. suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn puts his plan into action. but nothing ever goes as planned when rebels are concerned.

Patientce was an art, in a way. It was the key to almost every great masterpiece wether it be a painting, dance, or battle tactic. They all required the art of patience. And because of that Thrawn had mastered the art of waiting, like a Altagak on the plains of Altora lying in wait for it’s prey to look away before stalking closer. But that never meant he had to enjoy patience. He hadn’t even fully met his child and already he was giving Thrawn head aches. Why his child had to be the one to challenge a star detroyer in a damaged light freighter was beyond him. Luckinly he had been able to give the job to Konstantine whom he knew would be outsmarted easily. After the innitial shock of the resolved situation Eli had even joked about the misfortune being the forces revenge on him, something Eli had called karma. 

But the small burst of anxiety had ended and life returned to a state of uneventful waiting. Thrawn had knowlege that his weapons plans location had “Slipped” out and gotten into rebel hands and he could no longer sit on the knowledge that the workers were sabotaging the factory. Those higher up in the chain of command were beginning to require results and arrests and Thrawn could no longer stall them. He had hoped that the rebels would have acted by now or at least acted when a known rebel sympathiser was enlisted to serve the factory. But if there was anything certain about the Lothal rebels they were always getting by at the last second.

Thrawn was hardly paying attention to anything Kallus or Pryce was saying as they entered the factory. He was too lost in his own mind to really care about either of them though he never showed it outwardly. As the workers lined up he quickly scanned the two lines of faces the one that were not covered were unfamiliar to him. This was going to be a problem if the rebels hadn’t bothered to show. The sound of Agent Kallus finishing up brought him out of his thoughts and he approached the lines of workers. His inroduction was only half harted as he began to think, how to quickly transfer to a new course of action that would draw the rebels in. As Thrawn began to walk up and down the line he noticed some of the masked workers grew tense. That left two options they were afraid they were caught sabataging the factory, or the rebels had shown up. There was only one way to quickly find out that was discreet enough to keep them hidden if it was the rebels. “Worker 5473 you were pressed into the empires service?” Thrawn asked. The known rebel sympathizer, he had gotten assistance from the lothal rebels in the past due to a connection with his son. If he was here when the sympathizer was targeted it would draw out either the rebels or better yet his son, if he was present. Thrawn had a small hypothesis that the smaller masked worker was his boy if he remembered hight and build details acuratly enough but only fools say anything is certain till it actually happens. The bike rig had been prepared earlier just in case as the sympathiser was led over to his work. Thrawn knew it was faulty all he needed to do was push the speeder till it sparked and the rebels would react. He kept a close watch on the other workers and noticed Pryce take out a data pad from the corner of his vision, Kallus seemed stoick as ever. And like clockwork the bike sparked and he saw the two workers react one wanting to go to the sympathiser and the other holding the first back. Everything was going according to plan, even if it wasn’t the lothal rebels Thrawn could still capture them and use them to trade for his child. He just needed to push a little more and then he would get them to reveal themselves. As the sympathiser slowed the speeder Thrawns sped it back up. He just needed it to spark up again and have the speeder maintain the speed where it looked dangerous to the rider but was still stable. That was when the accelorator shot up. He looked at his data pad and noticed that his connection to the speeder rig had been severed. Thrawn looked up and immediatly saw who had taken charge. Pryce had a smile on her face and a data pad in her grubby hands. Quickly Thrawn tried to regain control and slow the rig down if the sympathizer died because of a demonstration it would make retreiving his son even harder than it already was going to be. Fresh blood never made things simple. As pryce put her pad down Thrawn knew hw had been locked out of the speeder rig and couldn’t over ride. Nothing was working so he did the only thing he could to keep his cover. Nothing, he lowered the pad behind his back and didn’t even flinch when the speeder blew up just as expected. Pryce’s smug smile only solidified as Thrawn quickly came up with an excuse for the uneeded execution, the vile woman had always reveled in death and the suffering of others and as he had the room placed on lock down he could feel her predatory eyes glued to his back, watching and analyzing him for a possible weak point she could exploit. He wasn’t about to giver her any and as soon as they exited the room and the door closed behind them Thrawn rounded on her. “You interveined in my demonstration.” Thrawn quickly said. Pryce floundered for a moment caught off gaurd before regainig her composure. “Your data pad must have been faulty since yours never input to force the speeder up to maximum speed.” She answered him. “You assumed I was going to force it to maximum speed.” He responded to her quickly thinking up at least a dozen senarios on how this conversation could go. Her silence only allowed Thrawn to take control of the conversation adding “I was never going to execute the worker for the main purpose that now we are down a worker and could fall behind on schedule, A testing rig is now extensively damaged and may need to be replaced again slowing down production, And to top it off a known rebel sympathiser that could have been interogated for information is now ash along with any knowledge he possessed on the rebels. You forget who the real target here is Governer. Do not concern your self with the medial workers and gain a bigger picture of the real goal or you will be left behind.” Thrawn allowed her a moment to let everything sink in before continuing. “And never assume my plans again.” Thrawn finished as her shocked expression twisted into a scowl. Kallus simply watched silently from the sidelines while Thrawn repremanded Pryce. There was something off about the man and his reactions to Pryce’s demonstration showed that he had lot his taste for violence towards rebels. It was something Thrawn would have to look into more later. For now it was time to prepare for the next phase of his plan. 

His office was silent and he made sure that there were no cameras facing his desk from behind, something he would have to do more often now that Pryce was beggining to single him out. The faster he could get his son out and return to Eli and Csilla permanently the better. The screens quickly came on at his desk as soon as he sat down. Multiple security camera live feeds came up along with door cotrols and trooper patroling assignments. When activity began to pick up Thrawn was ready to turn the multiple hallways and rooms into a maze. Ready to split the rebels apart from one another. It seemed when it counted the rebels always came through as he wastched a droid go over to the undameged speeder rig and proceed to cause havoc. A poorly planned distraction that allowed two workers to make a run for it. This was what thrawn had been waiting for till they turned a corner and headed the wrong direction. His trap had been set up in a specified location where he was holding the weapons data. He needed them to head to location A2 if this was going to work and the rebels seemed to think that now was a great time for a costume change. It was frustratingly obvious that the rebels hadn’t studied the building layout and were running around without the slightest idea of where to go. To make matters worse Pryce was in that sector if she caught wind of the rebels they would both be discovered and met with deadly force without question. Thrawn had to think fast as he retreived his comm and summoned Pryce and Kallus to check the workers with him due to an explosion. If his suspicion was right all he had to do was spell out where the rebels needed to go in public for the “Secret weapons data” the rebel mole would inform them. Luckily Pryce was chatty at the moment and was more than pleased to discuss the plans and the sector of the building they were being held in. What he hadn’t been prepared for was Agent Kallus raising to the bait and taking a keen intrest in the project. It was good though since it shifted Pryce’s focus away from him. To further shift her focus he had a faulty walker step forward and this time the worker was only arrested. He turned to Pryce “I am putting you again in command of hiring new workers for the factroy.” She merely nodded at him as he walked off he needed to give the rebel mole time to get the rebels to sector A2. He quickly reached his office and checked the monitors, still in the wrong sector. He quickly grew tired of waiting, when the pheonix squadron logo caught his attention. He got up from his seat and placed his hand on the loth cat drawing. “Soon.” he said to himself. While he waited an idea formed, it was time to test his hypothesis on Agent Kallus. He quickly commed the man and he was in Thrawn’s office as quickly and efficiently as any agent. If he had risen to the bait once he would do it again so Thrawn flat out told Kallus what the rebels should be looking for and where, even refusing to raise the alarm and release the attack dog that was Pryce, before sending him away. He walked back over to his desk and saw that the rebels had finally reached sector A2. It was time to begin phase 2. But of course in true rebel fashion they had already been spotted and were unsurprisinly on the run from a group of troopers. He was just about to activate the first door when they reached the elevator and it opened revealing none other than Agent Kallus.


	15. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the new secret weapons file doesn't go as planned.

Ezra knew something was wrong the moment he walked into the factory. The moment he felt the irritatingly familir pull in the force and saw Thrawn he knew the mission was about to go south. He just never expected it to get so bad so fast. He could never had predicted Thrawn killing Sumar. And he couldn’t do anything. He watched and did nothing. He was a rebel, his friend needed help and he didn’t do anything!

Kanan placed a hand on Ezra’s shoulder sensing his inner turmoil through the force. “There was nothing we could have done. Sumar knew the risks.” He said quietly in the hallway waiting for Chopper to remerge from the control room. Ezra sighed looking down defeatedly “I just wish I could have done something.” Ezra said. “You can, defeat the empire.” Kanan said in that voice where Ezra couln’t tell if he was serious or joking. Kanan broke the silence with an agravated sigh “What’s taking him so long.” Kanan was getting anxious he hated standing around waiting and he hated the stormtrooper armor even more. And with the rebel luck continuing a trio of storm troopers appeared right on cue. Caught off gaurd the excusses they were giving the suspicios troopers were pretty weak at best. Sabeine and Zeb would have laughed at them. They were floundering when chopper showed up fashionably late as always before wheeling off like it was no big deal. “He’s got it lets go” Ezra whispered they needed to get out of there before the troopers fully figured it out and they were starting to get close to it. They went with the casualt escape tactic attempting to still blend in till they saw Lyste and figured out they were cornered. Kanan tried jamming his hand into the elevator controls in an attempt to escape. Ezra was on edge, things were going from south to polar real quick. Things officially hit Polar when the elevator opened up on Agent Kallus.

In retrospect Kallus probubly shouldn’t have started his introduction with a threat and hasty grab for their weapons in such a confined space. It ended about as well as Kallus thought it would with him pinned to the wall, ‘at least I wasn’t run through with a lightsaber’ Kallus thought to himself. “Listen to me, I am Fulcrum” He said in an attempt to calm down the situation. Ezra simply scoffed at him “Ya right” Kanan held a similar distrust for the agent. The Fulcrum code phrase was enough to shock both Jedi into removing their helmats in disbeleif as Kallus began to list off why they should trust him. Even Chopper was chanting to trust him. Good thing for Kallus they had no other choice. Ezra gently reached into the force around Kallus hoping to find some idea of if he was lying or not. But he had no time and came back still suspicious as Kallus agreed to help them get a message out of the base. “I’ll go in and fake an attack and you can come in and simply blast everyone in the room.” Kallus said as the elevator began to slow down. “Seems a bit simple.” Ezra said still not trusting Kallus. “That’s the point. It’s simple enough that your infamous rebel tendancies can’t screw it up.” Kallus replied as he shimmied his way to the elevator door before it opened. “Hey! That hurts.” Ezra said pretending to be offended. Kallus rolled his eyes mentally and hoped this little mission would be over soon so he could get the rebels out of his hair. “Put your helmats back on I don’t want to risk the door opening up and someone seeing you.” He said as the elevator stoped. The door slid open and the hallway was completely empty. Kallus sighed i fraction in releif, at least thats one less problem at the moment. He straitened up and walked out of the elevator in his normal crisp walk with Kanan and Ezra right on his heels “Stay close it’s right this way and these corridors can get confusing.” He said as quietly as he could to them. Ezra could sense his nerves as he followed behind the man he had beleived was his enemy. But it felt muted in a way, the major portion of his focus was centered on ignoring the pull in the force and connection he had to Thrawn. It was annoying and what made it even worse was that Thrawn seemed to know everything about him and his little family but he knew nothing about the strange man. 

“So Kallus what do you know about Thrawn?” Ezra asked from his position behind Kallus. “Not much. He’s private, enjoys art, is a tactical geneous, and always seems to be at least ten steps ahead of everyone else.” He answered short and direct. “Why do you ask?” Kallus asked back. “No reason.” Ezra lied. Kallus looked like he was about to say something when a group of troopers passed by not even taking notice of the group when the troopers turned down another hall Kanan spoke up. “We should have you lead us around more often, no one even looks at us now.” he joked. “It wouldn’t work for long you rebels tend not to be very discrete.” Kallus said back. 

Thats when Ezra sensed it a shift in building around them. Suddenly a blast door shut between the group. Kanan was able to jump into Kallus knocking him out of the closing doors path as Ezra jumped backwards into chopper, Caught off gaurd by the sudden turn of events. Kallus stood and rubbed his ribs where Kanan had rammed into him like sports player. “Figures this would happen. It probubly malfunctioned.” Kallus said walking over to the control pannel and attempting to open the door. “Let me try.” Kanan said walking over and pressing the release button on the pannel only for it to not respond. Ezra stood up from the other side of the door as chopper zapped him for falling on him. “Hey!” Ezra shouted at the complaining droid. “Just see if you can open the door.” Ezra said “He cant the pannel is on this side” Kanan said from the other side of the door. “Listen carefully bridger. Wait there and we will come to you. Do Not Move!” Kallus stressed as him and Kanan walked off to find go find another way. “Here that chop, don’t move” Ezra joked to the droid.

Only a moment later Ezra knew he was in trouble. The connection he had to Thrawn felt stonger. He stood at attention by the side of the door as he heard footsteps approaching and had a sinking feeling he knew who it was. Thrawn truned the corner a second later, He looked him over with his glowing eyes before speaking. “Trooper, I require your assistance follow me.” He began to walk away and Ezra felt a rock begin to form in the pit of his stomach as he had no choice but to follow. Thrawn was silent as they walked focused on a data pad he held in his hand. Eventually they reached a door that Thrawn entered and motioned for Ezra to follow. It was a storage room filled with creates of cleaning suplies as Thrawn clossed the door behind them he placed his data pad down and sat on a create motioning for Ezra to do the same. Ezra could feel his nerves bubling just beneath the surface, yet somehow the force reassured him that Thrawn was safe. It was too confusing for him as Ezra sat down across from Thrawn watching him wearily. 

“I had wished to do this in my office but seeing as I am short on time and this location does not have active security cameras we will have to make do.” Thrawn said as Ezra slowly began to reach for his lightsaber not trusting the man in front of him. “There is no need to feel threatened. I am already fully aware of who you are Ezra and only wish to talk.” Thrawn said “If you would remove your helmat we could go quicker.” He continued. Ezra looked Thrawn over and even though he was suspicious he had too many questions and Thrawn felt safe in the force. Slowly he removed his helmat and placed it next to him eyeing Thrawn for anything as he felt himself relax fractionally. The urge for answers then became over whelming. “Okay I want to know now. How do you know me?” Ezra asked looking Thrawn in the eyes already searching for lies. When Thrawn did something unexpected, he smiled a bit in an almost sad manner. “Longer ago then I care to admit when I was younger I met and entered in a relationship with another man during my training at the empirial acedemy. Not long after our relationship became serious, he became pregnant unexpectidly.” Thrawn smiled sadly lost in a memory before continuing. “As he progressed we attempted to hide the pregnancy from the academy and when the time came we took our leave to Lothal and my husband gave birth.”Thrawn said still lost in the memory “Okay not that this story isn’t facinating but what does that have to do with me.” Ezra interupted. Thrawn looked back up at him. “Because, a long story short. You were the baby, we were forced to give you up for adoption in a failed attempt to keep you away from the empire.” Thrawn said with a sad tone filling his voice and eyes. Ezra looked at him in shocked silence. He desperatly reached into the force hoping that Thrawn was lying, he wasn’t, Ezra could practically see Thrawn’s memories of his birth. He didn’t know what to think Ezra sat there in a sunami of emotions that came on too fast for him to process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! I'm evil I know! Next chapter will be Thrawn's POV and the rest of the interaction between Ezra and him!


	16. Formal introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn finally gets to explain things to Ezra

He had missed his chance. The rebels had stummbled out of his well laid trap and were headed to another level courtousy of agent Kallus, that was something he would have to look into at a later time. Quickly he tracked the elevator as it climbed up and began to prepare to take control of another level. Hacking into the system when the elevator stopped possed a challenge, he didn’t have nearly enough time to take control of as many blast doors as he would like. He quickly transfered all the data to his pad and began to briskly walk to the upper level of the base. 

It was a simple enough plan he only had a few shots to seperate the group as he watched the security feeds. As they neared his location they were thankfully walking attempting to blend in. He quickly over rid the blast door in their path and it acctivated just as planned. Thank whatever gods were up there that the plan worked out perfectly, He also activated a blast door behind the group of storm troopers that had just passed in case the dissturbance gained their attention. His nerves wouldn’t calm though as he bgan to quickly walk toward his son. His child was right down the hall, Thrawn couldn’t beleive it, he was excited and nrevous all at the same time as he approached his location. He had to play this off right. Quickly searching for a location that wasn’t under the watch of security feeds. The nearest place was a supply closet that would have to do.

He turned the corner and there he was, His baby after so many long years. He continued to present an image of ignorance for the time being. “Trooper, I require assistance follow me.” he said hoping the need to remain in disguise would urge him to follow. The sound of footsteps falling in time with his made Thrawn smile to himself, he didn’t even care that the droid had accompanied them. He quickly sent out a message to an actual imperial droid he had in his office and continued walking as he led them to the supply closet opening the door and entering, holding it open for him to follow, along with the droid. He debated locking it for a moment but decided against it, not wanting his child to feel trapped and react poorly. He could see his son was tense and anxious, so he sat down placing his data pad on the crate next to him. Making sure he placed his hands on his knees in a clear unthreatening view as he motioned for him to do the same. A request that was tentaatively followed “I had wished to do this in my office but seeing as I am short on time and this location does not have active security cameras we will have to make do.” He said.

Wrong move Thrawn thought to himself noticing how the boy began to reach for his weapon. “There is no need to feel threatened. I am already fully aware of who you are Ezra and only wish to talk.” He said attempting to quickly diffuse the situation which seemed to work as he paused in his action. Thrawn kept still it was the first time he had said his sons name. It was certanly not what Eli and him would have chosen if they had been granted the gift of naming him. But now that he thought about it the name seemed to fit his child like a well worn jacket, and was perfect just like him in all it’s quirks. “If you would remove your helmat we could go quicker.” He quickly added. Reading his facial reactions would help with figuring out how to approach the subject at hand. Thrawn watched at the helmat was removed completely and placed on the crate. He wanted to reach out and embrace the boy. To tell him that everything was going to work out and that he was loved and had been missed terrably. He resisted the urge with only a slight flich to show for his inner turmoil.

The option to judge and reveal only as much as his child could handle was taken out of his hands as Ezra immediatly went straight to the center of the problem. “Okay I want to know now. How do you know me?” He asked staring Thrawn down. He couldn’t hold back not now, not to his child. All careful planning went straight down the fresher as emotion took over. That look in his sons eyes, the desperate need for answers is what shattered Thrawn’s resolve. He remembered every detail as clearly as the day it had happened. He started from the begining with an abviviated version of Eli and his relationship. How his son had come into this world. Knowing he would tell the story in greater detail at a later time. “Okay not that this story isn’t facinating but what does that have to do with me.” Ezra said interupting Thrawns train of thought and returning him to the present. So for the third time today Thrawn gave the most straight froward answer. Although this time he didn’t mind it. 

He felt the same butterfly feeling in the back of his mind, a feeling he had come to recognize as Ezra looking through the force at his mind. It was a little discomforting bit was well worth it as the relization began to spread over Ezra’s face like a bucket of water being dumped over him. He stared intensly at the floor in an obvious attempt to process the information. Thrawn again felt the overwhelming urge to comfort his child and slowly stood to sit next to him. There was no reaction form the boy or the droid as both seemed to be in shock. Carefully he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Hesitating as Ezra unconciously flinched as Thrawn touched him. He couldn’t resist, Thrawn’s instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around his child in a strong embrace. 

It was the first time in years he had held his child. The feeling of him safe in his arms made Thrawn feel content in a way and everything else didn’t seem to matter as he felt an overwhelming love for the boy he held in his arms. Simply bascing in the moment as Ezra seemed to relax and bury himself in Thrawns chest, unconsiously seeking out the comfort Thrawn provided. Thrawn thought of how Eli would be insanly jealous and the joy it would bring him when he was reunited with the child he had been forced to give up. Time seemed to come back to them as Ezra spoke up quietly “What do I do now?” he asked more to himself then to Thrawn. It broke Thrawn’s heart to see Ezra fighting such inner turmoil. But he didn’t need to fight it alone. “You need time to understand this. I know you do. I will not keep you if you do not want it.” He could feel Ezra’s grip on his uniform jacket tighten and he smiled to himself. The next phase in his plan was going to destroy him, but Thrawn wanted Ezra to return to his home and family willingly, not by force. 

He tightened his embrace around his child. Holding on as long as he could before forcing himself to release the overwhelmed boy. “When you are ready to come home to myself and your other father. We will be ready, Eli has been busying himself making sure your room is perfect.” Thrawn thought outloud a hand still on Ezra’s back to comfort him. “I know this will be hard but we must continue to keep up the disguise of Imperial and rebel until you have made a decision and we can both return home. Believe me the empire has well worn my patience.” Thrawn said in attempt to lighten the mood. Thrawn felt himself beem as Ezra gave him a small smile in return. He looked so much like his beloved Eli Thrawn thought to himself. “Does this mean you’re going to help us?” Ezra asked. “It means when you make make a decision either way I plan on retiring from the empire permanently.” Thrawn said standing picking up the helmat and the data pad. Handing the helmat to him. “I suppose it is now time I return you to your mission. I will do what I can to keep Pryce away.” Thrawn sighed not wanting to let go. “One more thing please tell Ms.Syndulla that I had no intention on keeping this and needed to simply get it away from Slavin’s rage. And Chooper, I beleive your name was, look out for Ezra and be sure he does not place himself at risk.” Thrawn said opening the door to the supply closet and stepping out followed by a disguised Ezra. An imperial droid was waiting out in the hall with a box that Thrawn retreived before sending the droid on it’s way. “I need this delivered the instructions are on the label” Thrawn said handing it to Ezra. Now fully keeping up apperences. As he looked Ezra over one last time. “Follow this hall straight down and make a left. You will find your way from there.” Thrawn said giving him directions and giving a pointed look to the droid who began to push Ezra away. Thrawn felt his heart break all over again. But this was the long game, and he had to play his cards right wether he liked it or not.


	17. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is shocked by Thrawn's admission.

Ezra was too in busy taking in the information to notice anything going on around him. He wasn’t an orphan, He had a family! Parents who wanted him! He could only feel overwhelming joy as the force granted his oldest prayer. But then he thought of Kanan and Hera, Zeb and Sabine. He already had a family no matter how mismatched and incohesive they were. They were his family, Sith Hells he even counted Chopper as part of that family not he’d ever let the droid know that. He wanted both, to have his rebel family and his birth family. It was too much to process. He felt like a rock had lodged in his throat, feeling so frustrated and confused as his eyes started to sting and he fought back the urge to tear up and cry, he wasn’t a child anymore who cried when he got frustrated. But it was tempting.

He never even felt himself being wrapped up in a strong embrace. He only felt safe in it and buried his face in the smooth stiff fabric of the suit jacket. Grasping the fabric in his fists in an attempt to anchor himself in his raging sea of emotions. It felt calm and safe and warm being wrapped up and held. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been held like this and he never wanted to let go. And from the way Thrawn was holding him he doubted the other man, who he realized was his father, wanted to let go even less than him.

It made sense now, the bond between them, it all fit together like a puzzle. And he found that he never wanted anything more than to have the deep paternal love he was cruelly denied growing up. But he couldn’t leave the rebellion, he loved his rebel family and the fight to bring peace to the galaxy. A peace that Thrawn had a hand in destroying. It all crashed in on him. Sumner's death, Hera’s home, all of it. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to truly despise him. It made no sense as Ezra sighed and talked to himself face still buried in Thrawn’s uniform jacket “What do i do now?” he said. “You need time to understand this. I know you do. I will not keep you if you do not want it.” Thrawn spoke up. The guy had good hearing he’d give him that. But did he want to stay? The thought of leaving his new found father made his stomach drop and he tightened his grip on Thrawn’s jacket as if he would suddenly disown him or disappear like in a dream. 

Thrawn tightening the hug was an immediate signal that he was going to let go soon and Ezra internally panicked for a second. Not wanting to be alone he tightened his grip. Mind lost in the moment of fear before he regained his thoughts. ‘I’m not a child.’ he thought to himself attempting to force his mind to get over his fears. He was a Jedi for force sake! Even though no matter what he told himself to get to release Thrawn he didn’t believe it. Everything about being held by him felt safe and warm and loving. But he needed to rip off the bandage so hesitantly he let go as Thrawn pulled away. Ezra silently thanked the force that Thrawn didn’t break contact completely as he drew comfort from the hand on his back.

He zoned out as Thrawn began to talk again. Only really tuning in when he heard the tone in Thrawn’s voice shift to a more serious one. “I know this will be hard but we must continue to keep up the disguise of Imperial and rebel until you have made a decision and we can both return home. Believe me the empire has well worn my patience.” Thrawn said Ezra kept his eyes glued to the floor too much going on in his head as he Thought of Thrawn, the most stoic imp in history probably, becoming fed up with the empire. ‘I knew there was still hope for the rebellion’ Ezra thought to himself as he smiled a bit. “Does this mean you’re going to help us?” Ezra asked eyes still glued to the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. 

Ezra wanted to see how far Thrawn was going with this. He was steadily getting his mind jumbled back together but Thrawn’s response had a way of setting it back again. “It means when you make make a decision either way I plan on retiring from the empire permanently.” Were Thrawn’s exact words. Retire basically was basically the formal way of saying ditching the empire. And in a distant and shocked part of his brain Ezra registered that without Thrawn taking Lothal back would be much easier for the small rebellion. He unconsciously followed Thrawn as he stood up the sight of his helmet reminded him of something and as Thrawn mentioned the mission his brain snapped back into place. ‘The Mission! Kanan will freak out when he doesn't find me!’ Ezra’s mind finally decided to chime in. 

This mission was too important to fail. Getting the information could be the difference between losing or winning Lothal back. He completely ignored Thrawn as he thought of the unlimited ways this mission was going wrong and how it could get worse. But his first priority was getting Kanan out. He needed to focus. He had to put everything aside all his feelings what he wanted, everything could wait. He had to focus on the mission. He quickly put the helmet on as he reached into the force to help him focus. He followed Thrawn out the now opened door not listening as he spoke. He only looked up when a box was handed to him. “Follow this hall straight down and make a left. You will find your way from there.” The softer calm Thrawn that had just managed to shake Ezra’s world to its core was now the imperial grand admiral again. Chopper began to push Ezra away down the hall and Ezra watched Thrawn hesitate before sharply turning around and disappearing behind a corner. It felt cold and wrong. But he didn’t have a choice. The mission had to come first he had been childish to become so emotional and a small portion of him regretted it and was almost ashamed of himself. He shook himself attempting to clear his mind again. He had to keep up appearances like Thrawn had said. The entire time though Ezra hadn’t noticed Chopper’s blinking red light going off signaling the end of a recording. 

He needed to find Kanan everything would be okay after he found Kanan. He could just forget all this ever happened and move on like nothing in his life had changed even though the box he was carrying told him that was a lie. He was running now. Walking just didn’t feel right for the urgency of the situation and as he rounded the corner he ran smack into someone. The box went skidding away as Chopper complained that Ezra should watch where he was going. As he went over to push the box back to Ezra since his arms couldn’t pick it up. “Where have you been” Kallus hissed as he stood back up “Long story, no time.” Ezra said feeling flighty wanting to get the mission over with already. He walked over and grabbed the box clutching it to his chest. He could feel Kanan watching him, Kanan knew something was wrong he always knew. “We don’t have time for this, come on” Kallus said drawing his blaster as he approached a door. It was time to focus and get back to work. He pushed any and all thought of Thrawn down in his subconscious and focused and being himself. Launching Kallus through the comm table’s solid screen had helped but not much, not even the normal banter he tried to share with Kanan was working. The weight of the box in his hands had kept his focus wavering the entire time. But he couldn’t bring himself to dump it. It was a trap for all he knew, Thrawn could have been lying the entire conversation he had with him and Ezra felt he was stupid for not thinking about it earlier. It was all probably just some elaborate scheme to take him and Kanan out and weaken the rebellion. That sounded more realistic to him.

He ignored everyone as he walked up the ramp of the ghost. Even Chopper was oddly quiet. He still had the box and as soon as he ripped the plastoid armor off he climbed up to his gunning seat. He stared at the box. It was probably a bomb. He scanned it with the force and felt nothing threatening from inside it. He read the label on the top and it only said it was for authorized personnel only and to open the box, how helpful. Ezra removed the lid and then a layer of padding. It was Hera’s Kalikori, he knew it would be. He carefully lifted it out and saw it was still perfectly intact. Nothing had been done to it and there wasn’t a new scratch on it. He looked down in the box and saw a holo chip had accompanied the kalikori. Ezra’s pad was in his bunk sitting on it’s charger, he quickly pocketed it for later before placing the box on the floor under the chair. 

He quickly descended the ramp and heard everyone talking in the lounge. He physically cringed to himself. He wanted to go to bed, not answer questions and if he walked in and handed Hera her kalikori back there would be a lot of questions. Ezra looked down at it resting peacefully in his hand. Debating what to do, he knew he couldn’t hide it for later so he sighed in defeat and walked into the lounge placing it in the center of the table. Everyone stopped talking and before anyone could open their mouths he said “Thought you’d want this back. I’m going to bed, night” before walking off. He quickly shut the door to the room behind him quickly climbing into his bunk throwing his shoes into a pile of laundry that was steadily growing in the corner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the chip. It was data pad compatible he knew as he quickly glanced at his data pad. Hesitating, he shook his head “No. Not today.” Ezra said to himself before burying the chip in his drawer along with his data pad. He wanted no reminder that the chip existed. As he climbed back into his bunk grabbed Lothy and forcing himself to go to sleep. 

Back in the lounge everyone stared in the direction of Ezra’s bunk. “That at least explains where he disappeared to on the mission today.” Kanan spoke up. “What?” Hera asked looking Kanan straight in his eyes. Even though he was blind he could still sense it. “It’s fine he got back to us before anything happened.” Kanan said. Hera gave him a pointed look. “Sabine, Zeb go check on the autopilot.” Hera said her way of saying this conversation is about to get serious. As soon as they left the room Hera shifted closer to Kanan placing her kalicori back down on the table. “What happened to Ezra. He’s been acting off ever since you got back.” She said. “I thought it was seeing Sumner die today but i can sense that it’s more than that. He just won’t talk about it.” Kanan said as Chopper rolled into the room. “I don’t like it.” Hera said “Ezra has been through enough” She thought out loud. Chopper had yet to say anything to either of them. The fact that the noisy and always complaining droid was quite made Hera suspicious. “Chopper, what do you know?” She asked him. Understanding dawned on Kanan. “You were with Ezra the entire time we were separated.” Kanan said calmly. “Chopper what happened.” Hera said more forcefully this time. Chopper seemed to hesitate an action that made Hera more nervous. He eventually beeped out ‘You can’t tell Ezra. Brace yourself’ and revealing that he had a new recorded video featuring Thrawn and Ezra.


	18. Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallus isn't as smooth as he thinks he is and Thrawn has his first stress heart attack caused by his child.

Thrawn had watched from the safety of his office as the rebels ‘broke’ into the comm room and delivered their message. It was all happening very quickly and Thrawn silently cringed to himself as they revealed their location to the entire room and risked someone raising the alarm. The only small amount of joy that came from the now degrading situation was that Ezra was keeping up appearances perfectly, as far as he could tell, and when he sent kallus flying across the room. It was rather humorous to see even over a fuzzy security camera that was having all its stored data deleted. No matter if Thrawn was currently supporting the Kallus’s efforts the man was still a traitor and the concept left a sour taste in his mouth till he remembered he was practically doing the same thing. He would have to think on how far he was willing to take his treason later and if he would involve Kallus or not, any alley is better than none in the long run. Now the only problem was keeping the rabid akk dog Pryce off the trail.   
As if on cue he heard his office door open and quickly closed the security camera tabs from his screen turning the console off completely as Pryce walked in. 

The woman always had a habit of showing up at the least opportune moments. She was quickly becoming a problem that would need to be removed if anything was going to go according to Thrawn’s plan. He didn’t have time to babysit a psychopath and he wanted her as far from Ezra as possible. But as per usual with Pryce she had her nose in places it didn’t belong and was once again screwing up his plans. She was after the rebels. Thrawn had to think of something and quickly as he stood up and walked over to the rebel star bird mural. This situation could go either two ways, hers or his. And Thrawn wasn’t willing to risk his child over Pryce’s ego and murderous tendencies. Because if she caught them they would be taken into immediate ‘Interrogation’ Pryce’s word for torture or would be killed on the spot. The thought of which made Thrawn feel sick as he hid the shudder that went down his spine. He kept thinking about how much easier everything would be if he just pulled his gun and removed Pryce from the equation completely. But he had to continue to play the game, for now, and she wasn’t worth the mounds of paperwork he would have to file for her death. That's when he thought of agent Kallus, the possibility of mole in the system would drive Pryce crazy with her obsessive tendencies and he trusted Kallus was competent enough to not get caught by someone like Pryce. “Likely they’ve found an unlikely ally, or perhaps an expected one.” He mentioned only for Pryce to be confused. Did he really have to spell out everything to these people Thrawn thought to himself. He kept his answer vague it was better to keep Pryce guessing and let her come up with her own answers, she could easily lead herself in circles. Like a beautiful masterpiece the comm beeping couldn’t have been timed more perfectly. “Let's play their games” Thrawn responded, He knew this would be the rescue party and needed to give the two rebels as much time as he could to slip past. Even going as far as deploying the walkers to focus attention away from the hanger towards the chaos outside. When a single AT-DP emerged and he saw Pryce’s face light up in a wicked smile his heart sank. Pryce looked at him expectantly like a child waiting to see the wings ripped off a butterfly. He had to play the long game. “Odd I expected more walkers to be sent out, more of them must be defective than previously thought.” Thrawn said attempting to shift the focus off the small battle. He could see the smoke billowing up out his window and he knew where Pryce had her focus on. “Or I have another theory.” Pryce said going behind Thrawn’s desk and pressing his manual comm on. “Attention troopers, disregard the speeders that AT-DP is under rebel control destroy it.” Thrawn had never felt an overwhelming sense of panic as strong as now. He clenched his fists so tight he was sure his nails broke the skin of his palm, The pain was the only remember he had that if he revealed himself he was putting Ezra in danger in the long run. He couldn’t allow himself to get caught and killed, Ezra couldn’t lose two sets of parents in one lifetime. But it wouldn’t matter if his child died fighting in a war Thrawn had personally tried to make sure Ezra was away from. 

As calmly as he could muster he approached Pryce who still had a smug smile on her face while standing behind his desk. As if sensing his rage she backed away and out from behind the desk to the more open area of the office. “How did you know that walker was rebel controlled.” Thrawn said quietly and as calmly as he could. He had to diffuse this situation or Pryce would be on to him. “I had sent out the order to deploy walkers and now you put our limited number of troopers at risk on a hunch. We do not have unlimited resources here and what we do have is constantly at risk from the rebels. Decisions this drastic need more proof than an informed decision before being put out and executed.” Thrawn said as Pryce’s smile melted away. “For all you know we just lost one of our few functioning AT-DP’s and two troopers to your poor judgment.” Thrawn finished as he attempted get his comm back on. He pressed the button and was met with static. He swallowed his panic and tried again, still waves of static met him. There was nothing Thrawn could do but hope and trust in the rebels ability to not die. He turned to Pryce face neutral “Contact maintenance to come and repair my main comm channel immediately. I can not risk missing a comm from higher ranking officers.” He said as an excuse and left the office walking back to his room to panic in solitude. The sound of blasts and explosions driving him crazy as he paced and attempted to think of something. In reality the battle only lasted a few minutes but to him it could have been hours till he received a quick comm that the rebels had escaped. Thrawn collapsed on his bed in relief, this child was going to be the death of him if he kept this up on a daily basis or at least be the cause of premature grey hair. He thought about how Eli would react in this situation and decided that Eli would never know unless Ezra wished to live the remainder of his life wearing a helmet and locked in his room.

Thrawn took a moment to compose himself and clean the small cuts from the palms of his hands. He emerged from his quarters as if nothing had ever happened. He walked back to his office and was relieved it was empty. After the events of today Thrawn was certain that he had to get Pryce away from the rebels, away from his son. It was time to get her attention focused elsewhere. As he called a meeting in his office. Kallus was the first to arrive along with Lieutenant Lyste who seemed to follow Kallus around like puppy. Once Pryce emerged from the doorway Thrawn gave Lyste the order to go and survey the damage making a point of asking him to check what could be salvaged of the walkers. After recognizing Kallus for his good work fending off the rebels he let slip that he thought the rebels had help from imperial ranks. 

“The rebels have a mole” Pryce asked. Now she understood, Thrawn quickly glanced at kallus and he could see under the well trained IBS mask of no emotion that the man was inwardly squirming. And just like that Pryce pounced on the bait wanting to take extreme measures as always. Thrawn inwardly smiled to himself as Pryce described how she wanted everyone in the base to be interrogated immediately and the mole found. Everything was finally back on track. “Patience governor, acting out of emotion will not serve us here.” He said in a display. Denying Pryce to go head on into this problem would drive her crazy and cause her to lose focus, it would cause her to trip up and allow thing to fall through the cracks, Just as Thrawn wanted. This meeting was all a big show for Pryce’s benefit and just for fun he asked Kallus opinion. “That will be all Governor. Agent Kallus and I have matters to discuss regarding this new situation.” Thrawn said “Well shouldn’t I stay so we can better coordinate our next move to extract this traitor?” Pryce asked “No this situation is better suited to one with IBS training, I trust you can go to the comm room and survey it for any evidence of our mole’s identity.” Thrawn responded. “Yes, Grand Admiral” Pryce said puffing up a bit in pride as she quickly strode out of the room towards the communications room. Thrawn almost felt bad for the woman, almost. As soon as she left Thrawn turned his attention to Kallus. “Lock the door, this is confidential information that we can not risk leaking out.” Thrawn said as Kallus simply nodded and did as he was told. Thrawn went back behind his desk and sat down deciding how to best present his case.

“It seems our mole is closer than he appears agent.” Thrawn said as he motioned for Kallus to take a seat across from him. “Who do you suspect Sir?” Kallus said playing ignorant. “I do not suspect, I know.” Thrawn said as Kallus became a bit more fidgety. “Just know that your secret is safe with me Agent. I have no plans on stopping you or revealing you.” Kallus was taken aback, silent as he debated whether to deny it or not. After gaping for a few moments like a caught fish Kallus asked a simple question. “Why” He asked eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. Thrawn debated whether or not to tell him. “I have need for some messages to be relayed, not concerning imperial matters, and you offer the most direct route.” Thrawn said making a point to remain vague. “Then why would you tell Pryce about there being a rebel spy?” Kallus asked the look of suspicion still plastered on his face. “I needed to distract her. Simple as that. I trust you are more than competent to avoid her and I will do what I must to keep her off your scent.” Thrawn said. “I refuse to give you any information.” Kallus stated “I do not want any of the rebel secrets you keep” Thrawn said turning his attention to his monitor as it lit up. “Then what do you want.” Kallus almost growled out. Thrawn glanced up at him “I want you to keep tabs on Ezra Bridger for me and keep me regularly updated on his well being. In return I plan on doing what I can to keep the Empire off the trail of the rebels.” Thrawn said “What do you want with the boy.” Kallus asked the scowl still evident on his face. “It is a personal matter only Myself and Bridger need to be informed on. Do we have a deal.” Thrawn said wanting the conversation to be over. Kallus looked at him. “I don’t have a choice do I.” Kallus thought allowed. “No, you don’t” Thrawn answered. Kallus simply nodded his head to show he was in agreement. “Good, you are dismissed. Go see if you can distract Pryce for longer.” Thrawn said waving him out. “Oh and Kallus I look forward to our next update.” Thrawn called across the room as Kallus closed the door behind himself. 

Thrawn smiled to himself allowing himself a moment of calm from the days stressful events. Everything was coming along perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Thank you everyone for your patience! Hope everyone enjoyed the newest chapter.


	19. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra thinks deeply on Thrawns offer. Hera isn't too happy with this situation.

Ezra walked around the ship, getting himself breakfast. He had slept in and yet he still felt tired and emotionally drained. As he sluggishly retrieved his steaming waffles and went to sit down in silence. Not even glancing up and or noticing as Kanan and Hera walked into the room giving eachother a knowing look before sitting down at the table with him. Ezra was too consumed in his own thoughts to notice as he absent mindedly ate. He flinched as Kanan placed a hand on his shoulder. Yanking him back to reality as he finally noticed that he now had company. He sighed just wanting to be alone. Being alone had always been easier, you never had to worry about other people's feelings or disappointing people. The silence had become comforting over the years before he was taken in by Hera and Kanan. He just wanted everything to be easy again.

Feeling Ezra so drained and tired in the force broke Kanan’s heart. He acted so mature around people always brave and ready for the next mission. But in reality it couldn’t be any more different. He was still a child, he should be worrying about friends and school work not whether or not he was going to live to see the next mission. The war had forced him to grow up like it did for a lot of the innocent lives affected by it. It was one of the reasons why Kanan and Hera fought so hard, so that their history wouldn’t repeat itself even if it always did no matter how hard they fought.

Seeing Kanan’s hesitation Hera decided to speak up first. She sighed heavily drawing Ezra’s attention. “Chopper showed us what happened.” She said taking Ezra’s hands from across the table to help ground him. A look of shock quickly passed over Ezra’s face. Kanan could sense the emotions storming around within him and squeezed his shoulder a bit. Ezra drooped his head down looking at the table. “What do I do?” he asked quietly. “What do you want to do?” Hera asked back wanting his take on the situation as she gently squeezed his hands. “I don’t know. They gave me away and It’s Thrawn, he killed so many people, our people. He killed Sumar.” He vented not wanting to look up, the memory still vividly present in his mind. “But I can’t help but want to go and be with my… my parents. I feel… I don’t know I feel safe and, and loved, and warm around him. Like how it felt to be around my parents when they were still alive on lothal.” Ezra sighed for once in his life completely unsure of what to do next. “Ever since my parents were taken away all I ever wanted was to get them back. And I love you guys I love being here around our family, I don’t want to ever leave you but… It just doesn’t feel the same.” He said the sadness and confusion taking over and leaking out into the force around him. “Whatever you decide we are here for you Ezra.” She said as Ezra looked up to meet her lovingly determined gaze. “What should I do?” He asked pleadingly almost desperate for someone to make the decision for him. “We can’t make this decision for you.” Kanan said “This is important for you to decide, to trust what you would feel happiest doing.” Kanan finished. “And hey it doesn’t have to be forever. If you decide to go with Thrawn and it turns out he’s terrible then you call us and we’ll drop everything and come get you on the spot. Like nothing ever happened and i'll get the chance to punch him for taking my Kalikori.” Hera said trying to lighten the mood. 

Ezra smiled a bit. “So you don’t hate me for not telling you?” Ezra asked. “No! Of course not!” Hera exclaimed. “Ezra what ever you decide to do we support you.” Kanan said. Pleased that Ezra’s force presence didn’t feel as heavy and weighed down anymore though the apprehension and nervousness was still there and Kanan Knew he was thinking about what to do. “Does Zeb and Sabine know yet?” Ezra asked. “Not yet they don’t have to know till you want them to.” Hera said squeezing his hands one last time before releasing them. “Thanks” Ezra said smiling a little. He still couldn’t believe that Thrawn was his biological dad, and he hadn’t even met his other parent yet. Ezra gently reached out to the bond feeling the familiar warmth from the slowly growing connection. Then he remembered the data chip from yesterday and a nagging idea came to him to go and see what was on the thing. 

Ezra sighed and couldn’t resist the temptation anymore. “I gotta go look at something.” Ezra said scarfing the rest of his waffles down and getting out from the table. Hera smiled at him happy to see he was doing better. “Take your time.” She said as he left the room. As soon as he was gone her smile dropped to a look of suspicion. She got up and started to walk straight for the doors locking both of them. Kanan looked at her a bit confused. “Whatcha doing?” He asked her. “I think it's time we talked to our new friend Kallus about Thrawn.” She said Kanan completely agreed as he used the force to switch the light and then hit the activation switch to the main comm in the room. 

Ezra sat on his bunk holding the off data pad in his hands, the chip already inserted and ready to go. The door to the room was locked, Zeb had walked off to the fresher about a minute ago and so Ezra knew he had close to an hour before he had to unlock it. He just stared at it and held it like it would bite him if he flinched. “Come on, Just rip off the bacta patch.” Ezra quietly said allowed as he turned on the data pad and clicked on the new data file on the screen. As it began to load Ezra began to have second thoughts. What if all this was an elaborate trap. What if the file was a virus and would infect to entire ship or worse a tracking device that would submit the location of the base. As all the what if questions swirled around in his head Ezra’s anxiety grew. He was about to yank out the file when the loading screen disappeared and it turned into a black screen with a play button. Ezra hesitated, the ship was still running, there was no alarm blaring signaling an attack, his data pad was still working fine, a bit fuzzy from when he had dropped it in the sink but that was normal. Seeing nothing suspicious was happening he slowly pressed play.

The screen changed from black to the scene of a light blue couch with matching pillows and a grey fur blanket against a large window with snow falling outside. A dark wooden side table sat on the side of the couch with a small stone statue placed in the middle of it. “How do I work this thing?” Someone said off screen as the camera jostled around a bit. “Oh wait” The person said as the camera settled and an Olive skinned man walked into the screen and sat down on the couch looking at the camera and adjusting his position so he was centered on screen. He wore a loose dark blue shirt and beige pants, he pushed a few strey dark brown hair out of his eyes and then nodded in satisfaction. A smile growing on his face.

“Ezra. I have rewritten this approximately 37 times today since Thrawn suggested I make a video about what I would say if I was on Lothal. Trust me Thrawn is a lot better with words. I don’t know how long this setting on the camera will record for so I’m going to try and make this quick.” He said squinting at the camera obviously trying to read something on it. “I hate that I couldn’t be there in person. I have never stopped thinking about you and the day you were born and how my only and greatest regret was having to give you up. I’ve been constantly regretting it ever since, knowing that I would never get to see you grow up.” He looked down and smiled with a lifeless draining humor and looked on the verge of tears before taking a deep breath and looking back up. “I have always loved you from the day I found out I was going to have you and have loved and missed you every day since. And I will never stop loving you with every ounce of my being. When I heard that Thrawn had found you I nearly had a heart attack and to know there was a chance that I could finally bring you home after all these years.” He trailed off tearing up a little with a sad smile. “I know there’s a chance you might not come home, and I… I am okay with that. This is your choice but I just need you to know that Both Thrawn and I love you so much Ezra.And if I get the chance to have you back I am never going to let go. Love you baby.” His parent sniffled and wiped away the tears before standing up and walking over to the camera as it was jostled around a bit more before the video cut out.

Ezra didn’t know he had tears streaming down his face till he unconsciously wiped them away. He had so much emotion just thrown at him and so many unanswered questions and thoughts running rampant in his head. It was almost too much to take in. But now he did at least know who both his parents are.

Hera perked up as the Fulcrum symbol appeared in front of her and Kanan. “Captain Syndulla this is Fulcrum. I heard you wanted to speak with me?” he asked “Cut the shit Kallus we need to talk about what’s going on with Thrawn and Ezra.” Hera said straight and to the point. Kallus paused from the other end. “He’s not lying, I found a copy of the birth records after some digging around.If you would like I can run some tests to see if everything is actually real.” Kallus suggested. “No the connection Ezra has to Thrawn through the force is confirmation enough.” Kanan spoke up. “Is he genuine?” Hera asked “We saw the recording of the conversation he had with Ezra and he’s shaken up pretty bad and I don’t want him to make a decision and get his hopes up and then for it to only be Thrawn manipulating the situation.” Hera said scowling she still didn’t trust Thrawn. “From what I’ve seen he’s pretty genuine. He is even willing to sabotage Pryce in order to keep Ezra out of danger. And regrettably me. He figured out I was Fulcrum after your the little stunt yesterday.” Kallus said as both Kanan and Hera perked up in surprise and a bit of worry. “Do you need an extraction?” Kanan asked quickly. “No. No one else has figured anything out yet. Thrawn made an arrangement with me that if I assist him in keeping tabs on Bridgers ‘wellbeing’ as he stated then he will do what he can to keep the empire off your trail and Pryce’s. That woman is like a rabid Akk dog without a leash.” Kallus said in disdain. 

“It seems he was serious” Kanan said to hera from across the table. “Serious about what?” Kallus asked “Thrawn told Ezra that after he decides whether or not to go back with him. That he’ll leave the empire permanently.” Hera said. “Oh… That’s a very tempting offer. Thrawn is possibly the best tactical mind the empire has to offer. If he were to retire then lothal would fall to Pryce. If we acted fast enough we could completely undermine her before she begins to mindlessly slaughter civilians. While she is aggressive she’s over confident and can’t plan a successful campaign if her life depended on it.” Kallus said thinking out loud. “It would definitely make freeing Lothal a lot easier.” Kanan said agreeing with Kallus, something he never thought he would ever do. “Right now, the main concern is Ezra and his safety.” Hera said bringing the boys back to the main topic before their train of thought left the station. “Thrawn would never risk letting rebel intelligence know he was onto them by letting me know he had figured it out unless he was completely serious. On top of that he would never risk anyone thinking he was a traitor to the empire if he wasn’t serious about this.” Kallus answered. “I truly think he wants Ezra back since technically he is Thrawn’s only child. And I have overheard conversations with Thrawn’s husband Eli and he sounded even more excited and impatient to get Ezra back than Thrawn did.” Kallus finished. Hera and Kanan looked each other in the eyes. Even though he was blind the message was still clear. “Thanks Kallus. We appreciate it, stay safe down there.” Hera said “Thank you. Fulcrum out.” He said before the Comm system went blank. 

Hera sighed “What do we do Kanan.” She said conflicted “I don’t want to see him go.” She said leaving it unvoiced that she had come to think of Ezra as family, she had never been one to easily voice her emotions. “But he deserves the chance to have his parents back, even if one of them is imperial scum.” She said Kanan softly smiled at her dig towards Thrawn before it faded. “There’s nothing we can do. It’s like we told Ezra earlier. This is his decision, not ours. The only thing we can do is support his choice and help him if it doesn’t work out.” Kanan said. “So you think he’s going to choose to go with Thrawn?” Hera asked. “From the first day we met him he’s always wanted his parents back, this is his chance. I don’t think he’s going to pass it up.” Kanan said as Hera sighed deep in thought “I’m going to hate to see him go. It won’t be the same here without him.” she said. “Goodbye isn’t forever.” Kanan said “Plus Ezra hates the cold.” He said smiling.


	20. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is in trouble Thrawn is not having any of it.

Thrawn sat back in his desk his mind not in his work as he absentmindedly went through reports on suspected rebel activity and dismissed almost everything without even a second glance. The work had become tedious and annoying then adding to it the sheer amount of papers and notes he had been receiving from Pryce and Kallus as they worked together to weed out the imperial spy. Kallus had been expertly running the woman around in circles as, he had expected. Eli had said it reminded him of a loth cat chasing after its own tail and Thrawn had to admit it was quite an accurate description. 

He was impatient Kallus had just commed him signaling he had an update on his boy. It had been a few days since Thrawn had met Ezra, again, and he inwardly sighed the longer it took to hear back from him the more likely it became that had let his child slip through his fingers once more. He checked the time, only ten minute had passed since he got the notification. He was normally very patient but it surprised him, only slightly, that when it came to matters concerning Ezra he began to despise waiting. He placed the data pad of reports down onto his desk not caring about them in the slightest at the moment as he turned and looked at the temple guard mask on his desk. Thinking about the Jedi and the rebel group, how they had adopted Ezra off the street. How life would have been so much different if he had never given up his child, if Eli and him had raised their baby in peace away from the empire. Thrawn knew that in the moment it had been the best decision for Ezra and Eli. Even if he deeply regretted it now and had begun to regret it the moment he had forced himself to hand him over to that force forsaken nurse.

Thrawn was yanked from his thoughts as the door to his office opened and quickly closed. The familiar locking code of the door confirmed to him that it was Agent Kallus. As soon as Kallus turned around his normal grim and emotionless expression changed to a more apprehensive and almost fearful one. That immediately got Thrawn's attention and made the blood in his veins turn to ice.

Earlier

Kallus sat down in the dusty old tower he used for transmission. He scrunched his nose in irritation thinking about how he was probably going to have to take an afternoon to make the small room tolerable. Of all the things he hated about the empire their cleanliness was certainly one of the few things he appreciated. Quickly he flipped the switches and activated the small box. Smacking it on the side as it stuttered to life and picked up the signal of the ghost. “Morning Kallus.” Hera said as she answered the transmission as if it was a normal comm call. “Captain Syndulla.” Kallus greeted back in his normal formal tone, attempting to keep some formality to his Fulcrum transmissions. “Hera, Kallus, Call me Hera.” she reminded him again for the third day in a row. Kallus sighed to himself ‘could he ever win once’ he asked whatever god or force was in command of the universe. “Good morning, Hera.” Kallus said knowing enough that if he didn’t surrender now they would be going in circles for at least another twenty minutes. “We’ll make a rebel of you yet.” Hera said and Kallus could hear the smug smile in her voice and he had no doubt Hera could hear the eye roll in his.

“Here for the daily check in?” She asked as Kallus sighed to himself “Yes, I apologize for wasting the Fulcrum transmissions on this.” He said. “The way I see it is that we get Thrawn off our back for only thirty minutes of my time, that and I enjoy hearing the imperial gossip. Pryce still running around like a headless nuna?” Hera asked as Kallus smiled to himself “Of course, who do you think I am? I almost convinced her yesterday that Thrawn was force sensitive... Good idea by the way.” Kallus commended her as Hera laughed over the transmission. “I wish I could have seen it.” She said “Oh and Ezra is doing… okay. He keeps having these visions and seeing… hallucinations about Maul.” She says. “That sith Zabrak?” Kallus asked “The one and only.” Hera confirmed before she sighed “Im worried about him. He fainted because of it. Kanan is taking him to go see some force guy to talk about it.” Hera said “Force guy?” Kallus said confused “It’s a long story.” Hera said dismissively obviously not wanting to try and explain anything that had to do with the force. “Oh and Zeb says hi, he gets very excited anytime someone mentions you.” Kallus sat there confused about her emphasis on the word ‘very’ but thought nothing of it. “Tell him I return the sentiment.” Kallus said. He could hear Hera sigh and mutter something about being blind on the other end but decided it was best not to ask. “I swear sometimes Kallus. You are probably the dumbest smart person I have ever met.” She said jokingly. “At least I know how to avoid imperial troopers, a skill I would be more than happy to teach you and your crew.” he said with a smug satisfaction. “Well played” Hera replied as he heard a comm beeping in the background. “Give me a click, Ezra is comming me.” She said. Kallus only had to wait for a moment before Hera went livid on the other end. “YOU DID WHAT!” She yelled. Kallus had to hold down a small laugh, picturing the boys face while he listened to Hera continue to rant, he began to try and pick up on the conversation when he noticed a slight waiver in her voice from the obvious bad news. He couldn’t pick up much but he noticed how frantic the conversation was becoming. 

She hung up and then seemed to remember that the fulcrum comm was still activated. “Kallus you still there?” Hera asked. “What happened?” kallus asked calm and to the point as she sighed. “Ezra left the base with Maul, who knows it’s location, and now Kanan, Sabeine, and Ezra are all in trapped by nightsister magic. I’ve been trying to comm the base but I’m in communication silence for a mission… I need some time to figure out what to do. Same time tomorrow. Syndulla out.” she finished a bit rushed and very stressed. Kallus looked at the deactivated signal for a moment before he hurriedly shutdown the entire comm device. He quickly slid down the ladder of the tower and lept onto his speeder taking off and Comming Thrawn he was on his way. If Ezra was in this much trouble without backup and didn’t survive the entire Rebellion would face Thrawn’s wrath. He couldn’t let that happen so he broke every speeder code of conduct in the book, making a mental note to mark the driving as an emergency transmission on record. He walked as fast as was non noticeable through the base till he reached Thrawn’s office door quickly locking it behind him with a specialized code so it couldn’t be overridden by Pryce. Thrawn saw the franticness behind Kallus normally stern gaze and went more stiff than usual. “Ezra’s in trouble.” Kallus simply said already knowing that Thrawn would want more details he continued. “The sith Maul took him to see the nightsisters and now him, the jedi, and the mandalorian are apparently trapped on the planet with no hope of backup.”

Thrawn took in the information and then quickly stood up. “We leave now.” He said sending a message to prepare a light ship for an emergency mission. “We don’t know where the sith could have taken him.” Kallus argued attempting to figure out what Thrawn was thinking. “You said Nightsisters, they are all dead from a separatist invasion, The only place where you could encounter anything concerning them is their home planet of Dathomir. Try and keep up agent.” Thrawn said as he quickly unlocked the door and went straight for the main hanger kallus close behind. Neither of them said a word till Pryce approached data pad in hand. “Grand Admiral, I would like you to go over my latest proposal for interrogating higher ranking officers in order to find the rebel mole.” She said keeping pace. “I will as soon as Kallus and I return from a brief reconnaissance mission we were just informed of. In my absence I expect you to go to the factory and personally oversee a double inspection of the latest products. It has been quiet and I want to make sure that everything has continued to operate within the margins.” Thrawn answered. As he entered the hanger bay and pryce held back. A small 2 pilot ship waited for them in the center of the hanger. A trooper walked up to them as they went to board. “The pilots will be here in a minute sir they were out on a training maneuver when we received the notice.” He stated “We don’t have the time trooper. We will fly it ourselves. I want a full report and an emergency drill scheduled for the week because of this set back.” Kallus told the man as he quickly followed Thrawn into the ship and closed the ramp, they got immediate clearance and Thrawn took off from the pilot's seat.

Kallus watched as the world around him blurred into hyperspace before he got up the nerve to look at Thrawn “I do not appreciate being dragged into this. The Nightsister witches were rumored to be more powerful than the jedi from what I’ve heard.” Kallus said “I was unaware you were superstitious” Thrawn said uncaring as he checked the weapons systems and shields. “I’m practical, Sir” Kallus said before standing up and walking to the back of the ship to check the weapons storage. Thrawn sat back in his chair as he heard Kallus take apart his weapon and say something about dust in his bow rifle. Thrawn tuned him out and watched the blurred lines of hyperspace he looked down at the clock and wished that the hyperspace drive was faster. The thought of arriving on the planet and seeing Ezra’s body lifeless on the ground made him sick and anxious to be there already. It terrified him to think of what he might find on that planet and his mind seemed to only think of worst case scenarios. It was making him more and more worried and his nerves were on a hair trigger. He forced himself to calm down to slow his own breathing. He would make it there in time and Ezra was resourceful enough to hold out till then.

The flight was agonizingly long for his liking as they dropped out of Hyperspace and he yelled for Kallus to return to the cockpit. “Scan for life signs” He told Kallus as he took his seat in the copilots chair. A small ping read off the locations of the only sentient life on the planet. Thrawn relaxed a fraction when he saw the life signs were strong indicating the beings who owned it was unharmed. He directed the ship straight for the signals and increased the ships speed while Kallus attempted to slow them down. As they approached the familiar blue hair stood out against the drab surroundings and Thrawn finally released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A bright green light appearing indicated that Ezra had seen the ship and was preparing for a fight. Luckily he didn’t attack and Thrawn had a feeling the return of the now somewhat familiar butterfly sensation told him that Ezra had figured out who it was. The lightsaber went away as they landed. Kallus deactivated the ship and opened the ramp as Thrawn practically jumped out of his seat and was out of the ship leaving Kallus rushing to catch up. 

Kanan walked up from behind Ezra while Sabiene stayed back with him. Thrawn couldn’t describe how relieved he was to see Ezra safe and unharmed. He gave Ezra a small smile and a nod hello attempting not to overwhelm him. To his delight Ezra returned the smile. “Hey Kallus, what’s up.” sabiene said walking over “I was speaking with Hera when Ezra called and since there wasn’t any way for you to receive backup we came instead.” He replied. “Thanks, we appreciate it.” Kanan said. Thrawn shifted a fraction nervously he could practically feel the older jedi giving him a thorough look over. Kallus may have earned their trust but he hadn’t and it showed with the tension in the atmosphere. “What happened?” Kallus asked surprisingly it was Ezra who spoke up making his way over to stand besides Thrawn. “Maul threatened to reveal the location of Chopper base if I didn’t come with him. He used magic to combine our minds and then the ghosts of the Nightsister took over the bodies of Kanan and Sabine.” he quickly summarized. Thrawn just stared at his child in shock. “Why would ever trust a Sith!” Thrawn exclaimed shocking everyone with his break of composure, Kanan only stood there with his arms crossed and smiled. “He was going to tell empire where Chopper base was!” Ezra said defending himself Thrawn sighed regaining his lost composure. He knew there was nothing he could say or do at the moment to keep Ezra from putting himself at risk. “At least no one is hurt.” Thrawn said not even attempting to argue. Kanan chuckled a bit before walking through the group and approaching Thrawn “Come on I want to talk for a second.” Kanan said as they moved away from the group.

“So the Grand Admiral does have a fear.” Kanan said jokingly as Thrawn just continued to look at him for a moment. “He continues to feel the need to place himself in fatal situations and I fear he will not be able to slip away unharmed next time.” Thrawn said. “Welcome to parenthood.” Kanan said arms still crossed over his chest. Even though the man in front of him was blind it was unnatural how he felt Kanan could still look right through him with merely a glance, he felt more exposed than he ever had his entire life and it made Thrawn nervous. “It really hit Ezra hard, everything you said to him. Is all of that true?” Kanan asked and even though he made it sound casual Thrawn could tell the jedi was testing him. “Every word of it was true.” Thrawn answered and it seemed to satisfy the man in front of him who simply nodded in satisfaction. “Give him some time. Ezra has been through a lot and he processes large changes in his life gradually. He’ll come to you in his own time.” Kanan said smiling gently and placing a hand on Thrawn’s shoulder. “Oh and make sure Kallus keeps up calling Hera she’d kill me if I was the reason she wouldn’t get regular updates on how Kallus is running Pryce in circles.” Kanan said before walking away. Thrawn couldn’t help but feel he had just gained the Jedi’s trust. And he reminded himself to tell Eli every detail as he watched the Phantom take off. And to remember to hunt down and kill that Zabrak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! I am currently drowning in classes and will update whenever I get the chance! Everything will become more regular again mid may when I get out for the summer. In return have a longer chapter. Thank you for your patience! May the force and good grades be with you.


	21. Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra meets Saw and is not impressed.

Geonosis was proving to be a great distraction for the kid Rex thought as they began to walk around the temple ruins. Ezra had been acting more normally after he returned from his little rondevu with Maul. He was more engaged and less sad looking than what had become normal. It was obvious that it was because he had come to terms with his parentage. Rex genuinely hope everything worked out for the kid. The same hope he had when the war for his younger brothers. The hope that the war would end and everyone could live out the rest of their days in relative peace. He hoped it turned out better for Ezra than it did for Fives, Echo, Dogma, Tup, and the rest of his younger brothers. Rex sighed at the thought of them, at the thought of their memory and painfully short and hectic lives. It felt like an odd sense of Deja vu being back on the big dust ball with a Jedi general and Padawan Commander leading the way. The only difference was that his armor was a bit too tight and that his joints didn’t seem to want to move as fast. He laughed to himself at the idea of what Cody would have thought of him “Probably would have just called me old and told me to retire.” Rex thought to himself. He genuinely missed the banter. It was always humorous to watch General Skywalker and Kenobi sass each other like a pair of bickering nunnas. It got even worse once Ashoka joined them. It had all felt so simple then.  
Ezra roused Rex from his thought when he picked up the helmets that littered the floor of the tunnels. Giving everyone a sense of unease. Ezra had been genuinely a bit excited about finding the helmet, he didn’t have this version in his collection yet, and wondered what his odds were to finding an old clone wars helmet down in these tunnels. Rex might not have been okay with the thought of him collecting a helmet that used to belong to one of his brothers so Ezra didn’t ask. When he saw at least a dozen other helmets his excitement dropped. There was a helmet for each missing rebel and a gun to match. But no bodies or signs that there was anyone down there. Ezra couldn’t help but think it was way too similar to some of the horror holo videos that Sabiene had showed him. It was even worse when Kanan spoke up saying he sensed something.

Ezra was almost relieved to see battle droids instead of some blood thirsty murder monster. He drew his lightsaber feeling the relief wash over him, remembering how Rex had described them as stupid in his stories. His cocky attitude dropped again when the Destroyer droid rolled in. It wasn’t till Rex saw Saw that everything calmed down again. He acted friendly enough Ezra thought and the fact that Rex trusted him went a long way for Ezra. But there was something about him that felt a bit off, He couldn’t tell what it was and it was just out of reach. It didn’t seem to matter though so Ezra just shrugged it off, opting to ignore it for now. Saw then went off to share that they’d found a function shield generator. “Separatist model, not as old as you Rex.” Ezra saw Kanan perk up a bit at the knowledge that it was fully functional and Ezra knew exactly what he was thinking. Both that the rebellion could use it and that he was right that there was something wrong and they should have left earlier. That was when the energy around Saw shifted and that nagging feeling in the force that something was off about him came back. He talked about the idea of their being a bug almost as if it was an obsession and it set Ezra on edge. Kanan crossed his arms sensing the same off feeling and Ezra’s unease. Knowing they should have left and hating the fact that he was about to again be proven right. 

Ezra began to run as soon as his feet hit the ground and he was steady. He had never seen anything like the Geonosian even from a distance he could tell it was different looking than anything he had ever seen. As he ran he couldn’t help but think of what Thrawn would say to him if he knew. Ezra laughed as he remembered Thrawn’s face back on Dathomir. Sure it was a bad situation but it was all kinda worth it to get to see him freak out a bit. The more Ezra thought about it the more he thought of how worried Thrawn had felt in the force a unique mix of panic and cold sharp fear, all directed at him. He had never sensed that from anyone before at least not that strong. And the immediate relief that washed over him in the force was almost relaxing and soothing like applying cool bacta to a burn. It made his decision to either stay with his rebel family or go with his birth family even more difficult. The anxiety of needing to make a decision slowed him down. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind but the nagging facts that Thrawn had literally dropped everything he was doing and risked his life just to come help him and he heard Hera talking to Kallus almost every morning about him. He didn’t know what to think. Ezra physically shook his head attempting to focus, he thought he had been over the confusion already. It was then he realized he was lost.

As soon as he saw him again Ezra pushed all thoughts to the back of his head that didn’t have to do with catching the geonosian. He needed to get that control, a minute of wasted time could mean the difference between life and death. And his new found anxiety from thinking about needing to decide on what to do didn’t help his case. He was becoming desperate as he ran into chopper falling back on the force to feel that his quarry was right above him. Without thinking he lept straight up into the upper chamber and grabbed the bug as the control went flying and he hoped to the force that Chopper had managed to grab it as the bug dropped back down. He could only be relieved as the sound of a blaster destroying the control echoed through the tunnels. His opinion quickly changed as soon as he saw Saw had gotten the bug pinned up against the wall and was threatening it.

He had gone crazy Ezra thought. He didn’t like the way Saw was acting around the geonosian as he and Kanan attempted to calm Saw down. Even Rex looked uneasy and tried to appeal to Saws sense of honor and reason. It only got worse as Ezra attempted to protect Klik Klak from Saw. Continuing to use reason to keep Saw calm since that seemed to be the only thing that worked. Saw’s attitude and disposition were setting off the force energy around him. It made both him and Kanan nervous as he sat down and immediately tried to contact Hera. It was so tense that Ezra couldn’t even get excited over the old clone helmet in the small cavern and as soon as he saw the egg Ezra immediately latched onto that as an excuse for the bug to try and calm down Saw. The sound of Hera’s frantic voice was never so relieving as it cut through the tension and as she warned that the empire was here. Ezra for a second was excited thinking it was Thrawn again coming to help, but from the way Hera sounded the idea was quickly proven wrong. It seemed to set off Saw as he began to drag Klik Klak out like a prisoner. When Ezra stood up to him Saw began to get aggressive, to the point that Kanan came up to put a supportive hand on Ezra’s shoulder. Rex joined in forcing Saw to come to a tentative agreement as they made their way out to the central chamber.

The look Hera gave Saw after he complimented her was all it took. Ezra decided then and there that he did not trust Saw. Seeing the look Hera gave him Saw turned and reminded everyone that he and Kanan had agreed to take Klik Klak back to their base. Hera’s frown deepened as she pulled Kanan aside and Ezra knew that Kanan was about to be scolded. He took comfort in the knowledge that Hera would fix everything, she always did. He went and kneeled down next to Klik Klak to make sure he and the egg were okay. But almost as soon as the door closed behind them the force darkened. Ezra turned around just as Saw grabbed him and tossed him into Kanan and Hera before torchering Klik Klak. It was exactly the same mindset as the Empire. Ezra couldn’t just stand by and watch as he went to try and stop Saw who was significantly bigger. His retaliation didn’t last very long even with Rex’s help. And as Saw lifted the egg, blaster held and ready. Ezra knew he should have just listened to Kanan.

Eventually the mission was declared a success. They didn’t get their evidence but at least Klik Klak was home Ezra thought. Kanan and Hera were right, not all rebels were good. And it went a long way to shake up Ezra’s faith in his superiors. If they continued to endorse extremists like Saw, who mercilessly killed innocents, then they were no better than Empire. He just sat there alone in the common room deep in thought about everything he’d seen today. Hera walked back in and sat across from him. Silently placing a hand on his shoulder “You okay?” She asked him “I don’t know.” Ezra said not looking up at her. “A lot’s happened today.” She said removing her hand and placing it on the table. “I don’t know what to think. I always thought we were better than the Empire. But now.” Ezra said as Hera sighed “We are better. Saw and his cell. Their different, extremists who kill for results and don’t care what they need to do it to get them.” Hera said ominously her voice hinting at her distaste for torture. “War isn’t always so black and white. There's good and bad people on both sides.” She said. “I just, I don’t know.” Ezra said still not able to put his thoughts together. “I know.” Hera said placing her hand back on his shoulder as she stood up. “Oh, also I sent a contact number to your data pad this morning.” she added. “Whose?” Ezra asked. “You’ll see. Kallus was finally able to set up a secure connection between the communication device and his data pad.” She said walking out. Confused Ezra went straight to his bunk where Zeb was already fast asleep and snoring in his bunk. Ezra snatched his data pad and went to the cargo hold where he could be alone.

He opened the transmission from Hera and saw it was the contact number to Thrawn’s data pad. Ezra simply stared at it not knowing what to do with it. He quickly saved the contact his finger hovering over the contact button as he thought of what to do. He would rather be fighting an army of stormtroopers right then as h continued to watch the contact like it would jump up and bite him. Taking a deep breath he hit the button hoping it would go to voicemail. A moment later the loading sign appeared and he heard the voice communication activate. “This is Grand Admiral Thrawn, Who is this?” Thrawn asked sternly obviously not recognizing the contact number. “Hi” Ezra said not knowing what else to say. “Hold on a moment.” Thrawn replied. Ezra could hear him shifting and the sound of locking mechanisms being engaged. “Ezra what is it are you okay?” Thrawn asked that frantic sound returning to his voice. “No, no, I’m fine!” Ezra quickly reassured him. “I just, wanted to talk. Hera gave me your contact number.” he said and he could practically hear Thrawn relax. “Yes I had asked Kallus to make sure you and Hera had it in case of another emergency.” He said. “If this isn’t a good time i can let you go.” Ezra said quickly. “No it’s okay, It is a welcome distraction, Paper work is quite… dull.” Thrawn said calmly and for some reason Ezra felt himself relax. 

“Is that really Kallus's full name? Or is his first name Agent or something?” Ezra blurted out rambling a bit. “No, Kallus is his surname. His first name is Alexsandr.” Thrawn confirmed. “I am only aware of this because I have access to his files.” Thrawn said attempting to lighten the tension a bit more. A sharp laugh from the other end made Thrawn smile as he knew he succeeded. “Alexsandr? That’s kinda funny I thought it would have been something more Coruscanti. I’ll have to tell Zeb and Hera later.” Ezra said thinking about he could lord this information over Zeb. Deciding to take a small risk Thrawn spoke up. “Eli says hi and he hopes you enjoyed the video.” Thrawn said. The other end went silent and Thrawn hoped he hadn’t scared him. “I did like the video, it was cool. But I think he needs a lesson or two on how to work a camera.” Ezra said humorously Thrawn smiled “He has never been adept at technology. He used to be worse believe it or not.” Thrawn replied. The conversation continued like that. Light hearted and easy going Ezra could feel his stress dissipate as he continued to ask small questions and Thrawn would happily reply. Hera smiled to herself from the other side of the cargo bay door. Knowing that what she did was the right thing for Ezra no matter how much she didn’t like the situation. But if Kanan said he trusted Thrawn that was good enough for her, and it made Ezra feel better. She made sure to keep that last bit in mind as she went off to go to bed.


	22. chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra makes a decision, Thrawn and Kallus are both bothered by Pryce's existance.

The light conversations between himself and Ezra had become more regular, or as regular as a life apart of the Ghost crew would allow. But Thrawn had noticed that Ezra made the attempt to call within the same hour every other day. And the thought of Ezra attempting punctuality on his behalf made him hide a growing smirk before Pryce noticed as she continued to ramble on about finding the mole that was walking in step with her that very moment. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Thrawn or Kallus as he added a note or two to Pryce’s improved plans which she would attempt to wiggle her way around. Her own underhanded attempt to gain most of the credit when the mole was ‘Caught’. 

Kallus didn’t miss the hidden smirk on Thrawn’s face and after they had begun to work closer together, another possible reason why Pryce was attempting to shove Kallus away and reject his opinions, he had become more adept at catching the small hidden facial expressions behind the stoic mask. He was nowhere near the level of skill that Eli had, he could read him like an open records book and then some, and Thrawn was more than grateful for that small amount of privacy. Eventually Pryce stopped talking and Thrawn returned to the conversation by simply signing her data pad to approve her access to more past service records of retired Imperial officers. She had developed a new theory that the mole may be getting assistance from a retired veteran officer. 

Both men watched her leave as they entered Thrawn’s office for a meeting. As soon as the door closed behind them Kallus sighed. 

“You must have given me the most irritating and irrational job in the empire, forcing me to work with that insane woman attempting to find myself.” Kallus exclaimed frustratedly as Thrawn sat down at his desk.

“You are more than capable of handling her.” Thrawn replied waving the comment off.

“Yes, almost as well as you can tame a rogue Wampa” Kallus said sitting down across from Thrawn. He had noticed lately that Kallus had been growing a bit more flippant in his remarks to Thrawn no longer fearing him like he used to, the begrudging respect was still there and as long as he continued to follow orders Thrawn was willing to let the smart remarks slide.

“I was able to slip the clearance for Grand Moff Tarkin’s less classified files into her pile, thought if she happened to get caught with them it would slow her down for awhile and get her out from my watch for at least a few days.” Kallus said smirking at the thought of Pryce being escorted to an off planet detention center for investigation.

“Another idea from our esteemed captain Syndulla?” Thrawn asked not looking up from his data pad.

“Hera.” Kallus corrected him unconsciously, in their short time as friends Hera had managed to force him to call her Hera or face her wrath and she had trained Kallus thoroughly. “She prefers to be called Hera by people she’s not actively working with on rebel assignment.” Kallus explained to Thrawn as he looked at Kallus from over his data pad. “But yes she did give me the idea to place a ranking officers file’s into Pryce’s stack. She told me it has become somewhat of a past time of hers to come up with ideas on how to ‘Screw with Pryce’ her words not mine.”

“As long as you are smart enough not to attempt her riskier ideas, then do as you please to Pryce, she has been a nuisance for as long as I can recall.” Thrawn said

“A polite way of saying she’s a pain in the ass.” Kallus stated simply “Other than that nothing new to report Hera stated that Ezra is doing fine, still coming around after his run in with Garrera.” 

Thrawn hated that he couldn’t prevent that encounter the man and his crew of lackey’s were nothing but butchers and nothing less. They were a threat that Thrawn had been advocating getting taken care of for years now. And now that Ezra was apparently on his radar made him want to take the entire lot of them out this second. The hollow eyes and hate filled face of Kallus let Thrawn know that Kallus would agree with his sentiment wholeheartedly. He would need to keep a closer eye on Garrera for his own sake of mind and made a note to contact the admiral in charge of Garerra’s case and pass along the information about Garrera’s whereabouts. A man who Thrawn thought was poorly suited to be assigned to Garrera, he tended to over think Gerrara’s simple, kill everything till he received results tactic. It was beginning to irritate the higher up officers because it was beginning to rack up a considerable amount of credits to replace resources and repair damaged machinery. Thrawn hoped it would spur efforts to simply eliminate Garrera and his rebel cell all together and be done with it already. 

As Thrawn continued to work on paper work his data pad continued to ping with unread messages. It was the twentieth minute in a row that Eli had contacted him asking if he had heard from Ezra yet. By the eleventh ‘Heard anything yet?’ Thrawn had simply stopped replying to them now. As he peeked at the twenty first new message it displayed the same copied and pasted question. Not wanting to miss the call from Ezra he placed his conversation with Eli on silent and waited till the distinct notification of an incoming call came in right on schedule.

Ezra POV.

He sat on the top of the ridge watching as Kannan worked with Sabeine and the dark star saber. She was amazing at it! Much better than he was when he first started improvised lightsaber training. With Kannan focused on getting Sabeine ready for the next mission it left Ezra with more free time to think.

He wasn’t really needed on diplomatic missions like the one comming up and the Mandolorians hate Jedi anyway. And it got him thinking about what if he just went and stayed with Thrawn and Eli for a bit just to shut up his constant string of questions. He closed his eyes and felt for the stronger bond that had solidified in the force feeling love in it. The new bond had become a source of comfort for him in a way. It helped to chase off nightmares and dought on missions, always being able to reach out and feel the unconditional love that emitted from the bond no matter if it was midnight or midday or if he was on Lothal or in hyperspace. He stood up and took one last look as the pair training before jumping on his speeder and going back to chopper base.

It didn’t take him long to find Hera on the ship. He needed someone else to talk to and to make sure he wasn’t making a huge mistake. She was underneath the Phantom with Chopper plugged into the ship complaining about something, Ezra wasn’t really paying attention to what.  
He walked up to where her legs were sticking out.

“Hera? Can we talk real quick?” Ezra asked her. She pulled her way out from underneath the ship with grease stains on her shirt and face. 

“Sure, let's go into the ship and then I'm all yours. Chopper can finish the upgrade on his own.” She said as she stood up and wiped her face off.

“What were you doing?” Ezra asked

“Increasing the shield capacity, I’ve been meaning to do it for awhile now. Just got around to finally doing it.” She said closing the door to the ghost behind them as she sat down at the table in the common room. “So what’s on your mind?” she asked

“I was thinking about… going and staying with Thrawn and Eli for a while.” he said after hesitating. “But just for this mission since i’m not really needed on this one.” He quickly added. Hera was taken aback for a second as she processed what Ezra had said. He took advantage of her silence to continue.

“I haven’t asked them yet and I wanted to run it by you before I did anything.” He said 

Hera took a deep breath and sat up a bit straighter before making eye contact knowing this day would come sooner or later. “I just want you to be sure that this is what you want.” She said. Ezra thought for a minute.

“I’m… mostly sure.” Ezra said “I just feel like I need to do this for myself.”

“I understand, I just don’t want you to feel like anyone is pressuring you to do something you don’t want to do.” 

“I know but do you think I’m doing the right thing?” Ezra asked

“I think you are. You’re playing it safe and being careful and I feel like you know what your doing. But if you don’t feel ready, believe it or not, we could use your help on the mission. And this isn’t because Kanan is training Sabine now is it?” She asked him

“What? No, why would you think that was the reason?” He asked back.

Hera held up her hands in defense. “Just making sure, can’t have our best Padawan making a life changing decision based on jealousy.” She said making a small joke. Ezra smiled back at her happy to be getting her approval. 

“Thanks Hera.” he said before standing and walking back to his bunk. Hera watched him leave the room feeling that she didn’t really do anything.

Ezra sat on his bunk and quickly used the force to bring his data pad off it’s charger towards him and brought up the contact number. He hesitated for a second with a moment of doubt before feeling the love still coming from the bond and pressing the call button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm going to try to get back to updating regularly but no promises. Started an internship this summer that's been keeping me on my toes. LOL! Enjoy some story development in the meantime!


End file.
